What If
by BelinasEgg
Summary: A series of 'What Ifs' on different episode's of Merlin. First Chapter - The Tears of Uther Pendragon II, Arthur follow's Merlin into the catacombs. New chapter - Morgana takes Merlin to the Dark Tower. Suggestions for future chapters wanted!
1. The Tears of Uther Pendragon II

_Alright. So I have been thinking about this for a while, and I've finally decided to start. It's basically a series of 'What Ifs' so something that could have happened. I know that probably doesn't make sense, but bare with me. Most of these will end in a reveal, but not all of them. And I'll be flicking round the series, but if I use one for S4 I'll give plenty of warning Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**The Tears of Uther Pendragon II - Arthur follows Merlin when he goes to confront Morgana**

It was total mayhem. Screaming. Fire. Darkness. Skeletons. Arthur was hurrying down the steps from the citadel main doorway when he saw Merlin jogging across the courtyard.

"Merlin!" he shouted, but over the din, his manservant didn't hear him.

On the other hand, he might be ignoring his master. Arthur sighed, and on the spur of the moment decided to follow the lanky young man. He tried to catch up, calling from time to time. But Merlin's one purpose was to go wherever he was going. He didn't even glance over his shoulder as he ran.

Becoming increasingly annoyed, Arthur continued to hurry after the servant, glancing around constantly. He should be back at the battle... He suddenly realised Merlin was heading for the catacombs, and mentally scratched his head. Merlin opened the door, which surprisingly was already open, and disappeared into the darkness. Arthur followed, sliding through the doorway silently. He was also surprised to see Merlin had managed to light one of the torches, and was stumbling down the steps at brake neck speed.

Arthur was becoming very increasingly suspicious now. Why was _Mer_lin going down into the dark scary catacombs? And, with all the sorcery at work, it was hardly going to be a safe place. The bone chilling idea that Merlin was responsible for the skeletons had occurred to Arthur, but he flung it away like an apple with a worm in it. Merlin wouldn't betray Camelot, betray him, like that. And he wasn't a sorcerer, and sorcery was clearly at work.

So much hunting was now helping, as Arthur soundlessly followed Merlin to the bottom on the stairs. Merlin dashed into the room, no fear of death slowing him. Arthur followed more cautiously. Merlin quickly came to a halt when he saw a figure standing in the middle of the room. The figure looked over their shoulder.

Arthur saw a kind of staff was planted in the ground. The figure turned fully, and even in the dim light, he recognised her.

Morgana.

He gasped, but neither Morgana or Merlin heard him, to busy eyeing each other. Arthur briefly wondered if it were some kind of secret meeting, but Morgana's next words changed that.

"You should leave while you still can." she said, surprisingly calm.

Merlin gave sigh.

"Morgana please, I beg you..." he said.

Arthur couldn't believe it. Morgana was responsible for the skeletons? Was she in league with Cenred? How could she betray them like that? And Merlin had known. Merlin had come down here to stop her.

The rocks above the Morgana and Merlin cracked, and they both looked up. Morgana looked back to Merlin, and smiled.

Arthur breath was coming in painful gasps, and he was surprised neither of them had heard him. He leant heavily against a pillar, still watching the scene closely. Tears pricked his eyes, but he ignored them.

"Women and children are dying. The city will fall." said Merlin, circling her.

"Good!" retorted Morgana, drawing a pained look for Merlin.

"No. You don't mean that." he almost begged her, and maybe his eyes were brighter than before too.

She took a small step backwards.

"I have magic, Merlin. Uther hate's me, and everyone like me. Why should I feel any differently about him?" she demanded.

Arthur's head was spinning now. _Morgana has magic?_ Merlin didn't seem surprised however, or the least bit afraid.

"You of all people could change Uther's mind. But doing this, using magic like this will only harden his heart." he reasoned.

Arthur suspiciously thought that Merlin seemed to be a little knowledgeable, but his thoughts were still filled with Morgana, and her treachery. How could she have magic? How could she do this? To him? To his father?

"You don't have magic, Merlin. You could not hope to understand." she snarled.

Merlin hesitated for a long moment.

"I do understand, believe me," a snort from Morgana. "If I had your gifts, I would harness them for good. That's what magic should be for, why you were born with these powers." he said confidently, his eyes pleading with her to understand.

Arthur watched in awe, or something very close to it. He knew he should jump out, and strike Morgana down. But the shock of her betrayal, and curiosity on how this conversation would go, kept him behind his pillar.

"You don't know what it's like to be an outsider. To be ashamed of how you were born, to have to hide who you are. Do you think I deserve to be executed because of who I am?"

Merlin was obviously torn, shuffling slightly, eyes still begging Morgana to come to her senses, as was Arthur's heart. He loved Morgana like a sister. He didn't want to believe she had magic, yet she had uttered the fateful three words, and with such bitterness and hate he didn't recognise her.

"No," Merlin said finally, shaking his head. Another rumble from above. "But it doesn't have to be like this. We could find another way."

Morgana seemed genuinely tempted.

"There is no other way." she said finally, with great conviction.

Merlin nodded, and began to move away. Leaving Arthur surprised that he just given up. Obviously Merlin cared for Morgana, and not Camelot.

He chided himself when he saw Merlin loop round Morgana and run towards the staff, buried in the ground. She stopped him easily with an elbow jab to the stomach, and his sword flew away across the room.

She poised her sword for the killer strike, Merlin backing up.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" he asked, evidently searching for some remnants of the old Morgana.

"You don't think I can?" snarled Morgana, coming a little closer.

"If you're going to do it, make it quick." Merlin said.

Morgana raised her sword with a grunt, but before she could bring it down, Merlin dived off to the side and grabbed his sword.

A short and desperate fight ensued, Arthur getting ready to step in at any moment. He couldn't have Merlin dying, but at the same time, something made him wait. He didn't want Morgana to know he knew about her magic. He watched carefully, the focus of doing so driving his battling emotions away for a short time.

In a way he could sympathise with Morgana. He could see where she was coming from, her argument. But magic was against the law, and she was certainly abusing it. If she had been using it for good, he was sure he wouldn't tell Uther. But this was different.

Merlin ducked behind a coffin, and suddenly the roof cracked, and large stones tumbled down, striking Morgana and sending her to the floor. Without even a glance at his fallen foe, Merlin dashed forward to where the staff stood, and raised his sword.

"Sneedes." he hissed, and slashed the head of the staff off.

He stepped back, panting heavily.

Arthur froze. This changed a lot. This made life hard. _What the hell do I do now? Morgana and Merlin?_

* * *

><p>Arthur looked for the look of shock that passed Merlin's face when Uther announced he would like to thank somebody for single handedly saving Camelot. Stopping the traitor that had entered the catacombs. The look he shared with Gaius. He also saw the bitterness and disappointment when Morgana stole the glory.<p>

Over the night, or what was left of it, he had been thinking. As soon as he had seen Merlin use magic, he had fled up the stairs, and back into the battle ground. He had been confronted by a skeleton, which a few moment's later had collapsed in a pile of bones.

So Merlin had destroyed these creatures. Which was good. But now what did he do? He, the prince of Camelot, knew about two sorcerer's living at the heart of Camelot. And it was two warring sorcerer's. One obviously bad, and the other good.

He had groaned, tossed and turned that night. Before finally coming to his decision.

So when the court was dismissed by a now perfectly sane Uther, - probably thanks to Merlin - he hurried after his manservant as he and Gaius headed towards their chambers.

"Merlin. I want a word." he barked, striding off towards his chambers without even checking the manservant was following.

He sat down at his table when they reached his chambers. Arthur drew all his courage, and looked the wizard in the eye.

"Merlin. I saw you and Morgana in the catacombs last night." he said quietly, and sternly.

Merlin frowned a moment, then froze, absolute fear running over his features.

"You... did?" he managed to choke out.

"Yes. I would like to thank you for saving Camelot." Arthur continued.

"Y-you would?" Merlin seemed to be getting more and more shocked, eyeing rounding.

Arthur had half expected them to turn golden again. Maybe turn golden against him.

"I saw everything, and how you tried to bring Morgana round to reason, and then destroy the skeletons. And even though you did use sorcery to do it, Camelot is in your debt."

Merlin's shocked, white face suddenly eased a little, and he gave a nervous smile, which turned to a grin. He obviously dispelled it with a effort.

"Are you going to have me executed?" he asked.

This was the point Arthur had been thinking over the most.

"No. I'm not. But I'm not going to tell my father about Morgana either. I just can't... I just couldn't..."

Merlin opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"Thank you, Arthur.

Arthur waved his hand airily.

"Now you and I need a long, long chat about this," he said. "And don't even think about lying."

Merlin nodded, and hesitantly sat down.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so what do you think? I know Arthur's reaction was very mild, but I figured after he saw the whole scene in the catacombs, he's realise Merlin was using his gift for good... Anyway, I re watched the episode, and got the dialogue down almost exactly (=<em>

_Please review! They mean the world to me :D And if you've got any idea's for future chapters, I'd love to hear them, and write them up :)_


	2. The Coming of Arthur II

_Okay! Next chapter. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! And there were some brilliant prompts which I can't wait to write. But I've decided to go with_ **Knighted-Geek's** _idea for the second chapter. Its not exactly a What If, but I liked it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**After The Coming of Arthur II - Gwaine hears Merlin and Lancelot talking**

It had taken Camelot a few days to get back to normal, which was of course understandable. Morgana's short reign had changed a lot, and everybody, peasants, nobles and knights, were working towards setting things right. Those killed had been given a proper burial, and all those imprisoned had been released.

A week later, and everything had been repaired, rebuilt and mended. Only the memories remained, and even they were dimming after a week of hard work.

Uther had not recovered. Spending all day in his room, staring blankly at the wall, and only responding to Arthur. But Gaius had said that with time, the king would recover.

So Arthur temporarily took the throne, and his four new knights were accepted without question.

Gwaine was rather pleased with the arrangements, on the whole.

Yes, he had to attend training twice a day, whatever the weather. And yes, he wasn't allowed in the tavern very often, because knights must act with nobility. But he got a warm bed every night, and wasn't arrested on the spot for making eyes at the noble women.

So it was with a spring in his step that he walked through the courtyard one sunny afternoon. The place looked very different, with all Morgana's banners gone. Instead of black, red hung everywhere.

Everybody was bustling around, carrying things or just looking busy, and Gwaine felt a little out of place. There was nobody loitering around, unless you counted the guards, and he supposed they were doing their job.

Then he spotted Lancelot and Merlin, sitting on the steps that led up the the castle, in a deep conversation. A deep, yet whispered conversation. This made his hesitate instead of going straight over.

He had noticed, over the short time he'd been in Camelot, that Lancelot and Merlin seemed to spend a lot of their time whispering to one another. But it was not the gossipy, giggly whispering that most people did. It was serious, anxious and worried. Both of them were frowning now, an expression which really did suit Merlin's happy-go-lucky face.

Gwaine had been wondering for some time what was going on. And he decided on the spur of the moment to find out. So he meandered closer, until he was standing at the bottom of the stairs, and listened closely.

He had spent a good part of his life listening at key holes, and picking up little snatches of information in tavern's, it was only after a moment that he began to hear the softly spoken words above the din of every day life.

"-be back. You know she will. And then how will I protect Arthur?" that was Merlin, sounding deathly serious.

"We don't know that she'll be back. And even if she does come back, she still doesn't know about you." Lancelot spoke in soothing tones.

Gwaine frowned slightly, still unnoticed by the two men.

"I suppose. But if she does? I mean, come on, it doesn't take a genius to realise that magic was used to get to the cup."

"Then it's a good thing for you that Arthur isn't a genius." said Lancelot dryly.

"This is serious, Lancelot! If Morgana finds out about my magic, she'll tell Arthur in a heartbeat. She already hate's me for poisoning her, and I was the one that knocked the cup over, and killed her sister." snapped Merlin angrily.

Lancelot sighed.

"You shouldn't worry so much. You stopped Morgana this time, why should next be any different?"

Gwaine could imagine Merlin shrugging.

"I suppose. At least the cup is safe. I'd better get back to work, Arthur'll kill me if I don't muck out his stables."

Gwaine heard Merlin stand, and hurry down the steps. He pretended to be doing nothing in particular, but didn't need to worry as Merlin brushed past him without even noticing him.

So Merlin had magic. That was interesting. And if his conversation with Lancelot was anything to go on, Merlin had stopped the immortal army. Gwaine grinned.

He knew grinning because his friend was using magic wasn't the normal reaction, but he had seen many things, and been many places. Places where magic wasn't always bad. At any rate, Merlin's secret was safe with him. He wouldn't tell a soul.

* * *

><p>"And then he says 'it doesn't take a genius to know that magic was used to get to the cup'" Gwaine shouted above the din of the tavern.<p>

The large crowd he had gathered with his tale cheered and roared with laughter.

"But wait! It gets better! Lance then says, 'It's a good thing for you that Arthur isn't a genius'!"

The tavern fell into peels of laughter, and Gwaine downed his tankard of ale in one, most of it ending up on his shirt.

It had been exactly one week since the palace had been recaptured, and Arthur had allowed all his knights to go out to the tavern. Lancelot and Percival had both decided against going, but the rest of the knights had all gone down, and soon became very drunk.

Gwaine, who was obviously an expert in these matters had been the first to start shouting and singing, and had egged the others into a state of semi consciousness under the influence of drink.

Now he was telling the fascinating tale of Merlin and Lancelot, with a few variations here are there. Even Gwaine's drugged brain realised that it wouldn't be good if he announced his only friend had magic before a whole tavern full of magic haters. So he told the tale, mainly without any mention of magic. Mainly.

Gwaine leaned toward the crowd, and gave them a conspiratorial wink.

"Apparently our old queen has other reasons for hating Merlin," he said, slurring violently and swaying just as much. "Apparently he once poisoned our dear Morgana." he announced loudly.

The crowd cheered and yelled, though half of them weren't quite sure why they were actually yelling.

"Well, I'm not saying anything. But one would believe that Merlin knew Morgana was a rotten egg long before we all did." said Gwaine, leaning back, and being offered another two mugs of ale

"'ccording to my source, Merlin is the one that saved us from the immortal army, he and Lance-"

And so the night wore one.

* * *

><p>Merlin was actually on time for waking Arthur up that morning. But even so, when he entered the room, he found the young prince was already awake and dressed.<p>

"Morning Arthur." he said brightly, setting the tray of food down, and picking up the prince's clothes.

Arthur gave a grunt, which after three years Merlin had learnt meant 'shut up, idiot'.

"Nice, sunny day today." Merlin commented as he threw the curtains open.

"Merlin. I'm trying to write a speech, and it has to be ready by this afternoon. So go and clean my armour." snapped Arthur.

Merlin rolled his eyes, grabbed the day's laundry and left.

* * *

><p>He was walking down the corridor, arms weighed down by a basket of dirty laundry, when somebody called his name out behind him.<p>

"Merlin!"

Merlin carefully turned, and saw a man he recognised as a knight, but had never spoken too.

"I'd like to thank, and congratulate you." said the knight, slapping the surprised servant's shoulder.

"T-thank me?" stuttered Merlin.

"What you did last week was extremely brave, and not something many men would do." said the knight, before leaving with a mock bow.

Merlin stood for several minutes, then shrugged to himself, and continued down towards the laundry. He wasn't accosted again, until he reached the laundry itself.

He entered as he normally did, stumbling slightly, and dumping the basket on a table. It was only when he looked up that he saw everybody was staring at him in awe. Then they began to cheer and clap.

Merlin frowned.

"Here's our hero!" shouted one, shaking Merlin's hand.

Merlin stood limply while compliments were rained upon him.

He finally managed to leave, and did so hastily, extremely confused.

He was walking towards the armoury when he met the man he was looking for. Lancelot.

"Merlin! Thank god." said Lancelot, hurrying forward, and glancing round as though he was being hunted.

"What? Not you too?" Merlin gasped.

"Yep. I can't get anywhere without being clapped on the back and profusely thanked."

Merlin nodded.

"Me too. What's happened?"

Lancelot bit his lip, and leaned forward.

"I think it's to do with the cup."

Merlin's eyes widened.

"You mean... They know? But how...?"

Lancelot shrugged.

"No idea. Maybe somebody heard us talking." he pondered

Lancelot shrugged again.

"Well, I hope Arthur doesn't hear about this." muttered Merlin, heading off again.

He spent the morning with the same kind of treatment, people actually following him about. He was beginning to wonder if it was a kind of practical joke. He finally decided to ask somebody, so turned on the body of people following him.

"Look. What's this about?" he demanded.

They looked at him, nonplussed.

Thankfully, one spoke up.

"You saved Camelot! You destroyed the immortal army." and the crowd fell into a chorus of cheers.

Merlin fled to Arthur's chambers.

He dashed in, without knocking as normal. To find the prince sitting at his desk writing. The prince looked up, and rolled his eyes.

"What is it Merlin? I thought I sent you to clean my armour?"

"Y-you did. Bu... but don't you know? Aren't you angry?" panted Merlin.

"What are you babbling on about now? Why would I be any more angry than normal?"

Merlin slumped with relief.

"Oh, uhm nothing." he said, quickly retreated.

There was only one person who could help him. The one person who knew all the gossip. Gwaine.

* * *

><p>So five minutes later he was hammering at the knights door.<p>

"Gwaine! Open up! We need to talk urgently." he yelled.

Eventually the door opened to reveal a bleary eyed Gwaine.

"No need to shout, Merlin old friend." he said, yawning.

"Gwaine, I need to know about any rumours about me last night." said Merlin.

Gwaine had a distinctly guilty look on his face, and allowed Merlin to walk into his room.

"That might have been my fault." he admitted as Merlin sat gingerly down on a chair.

"Might have been your fault?"

"Well, you could say it was the ale's. Loosened my tongue."

Merlin frowned.

"Anyway, whoever's fault it was, I accidentally told them that you saved Camelot."

"What!" exploded Merlin angrily.

"Well, I mean come on. It's the truth. And don't you deserve recognition?"

Merlin drew a calming breath. As long as nobody knew about his magic, he would be alright.

"And how did you get it into your head I saved Camelot?" he asked calmly.

"Heard you and Lance chatting yesterday."

Merlin paled.

"So you know about my..."

"Don't worry, old friend. I haven't told a soul." said Gwaine, winking.

"But you have told the entire city that I saved Camelot."

Gwaine winced.

Merlin sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em>There we go. Like I said, not exactly what I was originally intending to do. But I enjoyed writing it. Even though I've got more than enough prompts to be getting on with, the more the merrier! And just dropping a review would be lovely.<em>


	3. The Witch Finder

_Hey guys! I'm working super fast thanks to all your wonderful reviews (serious, your all amazing. I've almost got more on this fic, and another one has thirteen chapters!) And I've got another chapter! This one was prompted by **FireChildSlytherin5**. I hope its okay. There's a character death, and a bit of angst in the beginning. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three <strong>

**The Witch Finder - Arthur doesn't stop Aredian from killing Gaius**

Merlin had fled the courtyard when Gwen had given him a tear filled look. He'd heard Arthur call his name, his voice full of sadness and pity, but he'd ignored him. Disappearing into the crowd. He couldn't bear to see Gaius burn. He couldn't bear to watch. He just couldn't. It was only when he reached his chambers, and slumped down on the bed that the tears began to flow, staining his cheeks, his tunic, the bed.

At first he was silent, the tears cascading down his face, unchecked. Then the sobs began to surface, and he buried himself in his pillow, chest heaving with choked sobs, his breath coming short and fast as he tried to get enough oxygen into his lungs.

He had failed. Failed Gaius. Failed himself.

There was a soft knock at the door, but he didn't rouse himself. The bed creaked, as somebody sat down, and that somebody began to gently run their fingers through his hair. Gwen.

So Merlin lay on his stomach, crying into his pillow. And Gwen sat beside him, stroking his raven hair tenderly, silent tears streaking down her face. Because she had lost a dear friend. Because another dear friend was in heart shattering grief.

But Gwen didn't make a sound, allowing Merlin to sob in silence.

Finally, Merlin calmed himself, his tears running out, and his sobs becoming shuddering breaths. He sat up, and tightly hugged Gwen, rocking slightly and feeling a few stray tears running down his cheeks and into her hair.

He'd never felt so devastated.

He suddenly found himself consumed not only with grief, but with hate. Hate for Uther, who had condemned Gaius. Hate for Arthur, who hadn't stopped the witch finder. Hate for Aredian, who had been the cause of this.

Because of his destiny, he had lost so many dear ones. Because of his destiny, the closest thing to a father he had was dead.

But he refused to cry again.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Merlin stumbled into Arthur's chambers, face hard, emotionless. Arthur bit his lip.<p>

"I'm so, so sorry Merlin. I wish... If I was king, I wouldn't have-" he said shakily.

Merlin looked beyond devastated. But as he turned his bright blue eyes upon Arthur, the young prince was pleased and saddened to see the emotionless mask Merlin had assumed crack.

"I know Arthur. But you could have at least given me a chance to prove he was innocent." he whispered brokenly, obviously struggling against tears.

Arthur felt guilt crash over him. _It was his fault... All his fault that Gaius, a dear friend, was dead._

But Merlin shook his head, apparently reading his mind.

"No Arthur. This isn't your fault. It's Aredian's." he said, firmly, voice cracking.

Then Merlin left, leaving the prince to reflect bitterly.

* * *

><p>The next few day's passed in a blur for Merlin. A new court physician was appointed, and Arthur found him a new set of chambers, closer to the prince's room. Arthur had offered Merlin as long as he liked of work, but Merlin hadn't wanted to spend time of work. Work kept his mind off Gaius.<p>

It seemed that everybody was subdued. Arthur training with none of his usual fervour, Merlin slouching around, doing jobs without a single snide comment. Even Uther seemed to be repenting.

The only person who wasn't, was Aredian. He had announced that he was sure there we're more sorcerers in Camelot, and that he would be staying until they were all routed out.

In his state of shock, Merlin couldn't find the will to care. So what if he was caught?

Arthur however, seemed determined to keep him from trouble.

"Merlin. I know you're beyond upset. I know it's hard. But Aredian has already charged you once, and I'm sure he'll do it again." the prince had snapped, agitated.

Merlin sighed. He knew he needed to pull himself together, but he just couldn't.

"I know." he said lifelessly.

"Merlin! Innocent people will die. You had a way to prove Aredian was guilty?"

Merlin frowned. Arthur was right. Aredian was doing this for the money. He would get anyone he could. Morgana, Gwen, various other servants he knew. Gaius wouldn't want anybody else to die.

"I did. But I'm not sure it will work now. I'll try and set it up again." he said.

And so, he had scurried off to find Gwen.

* * *

><p>He had been searching for her for a long time. Trying to look inconspicuous. Any suspicious activity was to reported directly to Aredian. But Aredian found him anyway.<p>

"Merlin, I want a word with you." drawled Aredian.

Merlin spun on his heel, glaring coldly at the witch finder.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I must continue my investigations." replied Aredian.

"I thought that the sorcerer had been caught." said Merlin shakily.

Shakily because of bearly suppressed grief and rage.

"I believe there to be more." said Aredian shrewdly.

Merlin dejectedly followed him into his chambers.

* * *

><p>It seemed to last forever. Aredian asking him question after question. And they were questions designed to make an innocent person slip up. Merlin knew that with one false word, he could be done for. But by the end of the session, he felt fairly confident he hadn't let anything slip.<p>

Though the raw, aching pain was still there, after a week, Merlin began to feel a little more like smiling, and a little more like talking. Aredian was relentlessly pursuing him, and a few other innocents. Including Morgana.

Gwen had come, on the point of tears, saying that Morgana had been interviewed twice by Aredian, and that she feared she wouldn't hold up much longer.

Merlin wasn't sure what to do. Aredian had discovered that somebody had put enchanted bracelets in his cupboard, and had demanded that Uther post guards outside his chambers in case a worried sorcerer attack him. So that made it near impossible to plant any more evidence.

It was three days later that Merlin began to feel that Aredian was planning his next attack. And he had the feeling that he would be targeting the most troublesome servant in the castle.

Deciding that the time of keeping things from Arthur was over, Merlin went to him.

"Arthur. I need to speak to you about Aredian." he said cautiously.

Arthur immediately sat up.

"Do you have a way to prove he's guilty?" he asked hopefully.

"No. Not exactly. But I can tell you why he was able to charge Gaius."

Arthur nodded, ignoring the crack in Merlin's voice as he uttered Gaius's name.

"He planted evidence. The bracelet. And the three women who claimed to have seen a sorcery only saw illusions, created by belladonna in some eyes drops. He forced the merchant to sell them, and tell nobody." Merlin explained breathlessly.

Arthur frowned slightly.

"Do you have any more substantial evidence?" he asked, hopefully.

Merlin winced and shook his head.

Arthur pursed his lips.

"Then until you do, we'd better hope that Aredian finds no other 'sorcerers'. If he does accuse somebody, I'll vouch for them which will give you time to sort something out."

Merlin gave a hesitant smile, which felt wrong on lips which had been set in a straight line for so long. He didn't say that he thought the next person to be accused would be himself.

"Thank you Arthur."

"It's nothing. Especially as this is all my fault..."

Merlin shook his head again, eyes expressing forgiveness.

* * *

><p>The next day, Merlin was making Arthur's bed, and Arthur was eating an apple. They seemed to have grown closer over the past week, Merlin's grief making him a little more open than normal. And Arthur's guilt haunting him. Merlin had spent the night, trying desperately to think of a way to set Aredian up. And he had the beginnings of a plan, but needed help.<p>

There was a knock at the door, which seemed strangely ominous to Merlin.

"Come." Arthur called dully.

The door opened, and sir Leon appeared, wearing a slightly worried expression.

"The king has called a counsel meeting this afternoon." said the knight.

Arthur nodded, apparently disinterested. The moment the door closed, he turned to Merlin.

"Have you got a plan yet?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. _Why can't the prat think of his own plans?_

"Yes. Can I go? There are a few things I need to fix up."

Arthur nodded, and Merlin hurried away.

He needed to find Gwen next. If he couldn't plant evidence on in Aredian's rooms. Maybe he could on Areidan himself.

* * *

><p>Everything was ready. He had gotten hold on an ornate dagger, and enchanted it to levitate upon hearing a certain spell, wherever it was cast. He hurried through the castle looking for Gwen. If he didn't find her soon, the plan would fail.<p>

He suddenly caught sight of the dark skinned servant and ran forward, calling her name.

"What is it Merlin?" she asked, adopting the gentle tone she had been using on him lately.

"I need your help. I need you to give this to Aredian. Say it's a present from Arthur. And if somebody asks you if you gave it to him, say no." said Merlin, pressing the dagger into her hands.

Gwen frowned, and smiled at the same time, before hurrying off.

The plan was in place. He just needed to wait for the noon counsel meeting. Merlin wondered back to Arthur's chambers.

* * *

><p>The counsel room was packed by the time Uther entered. Though bearly half of them knew why they were gathered. The witch finder was going to condemn another man.<p>

Merlin stood nervously beside Gwen. He couldn't stop a few tears from leaking down his face as he remembered the last time this had happened. He had been beside Gaius. Gaius had sacrificed himself for him. He quickly brushed them away as Arthur and Uther entered, followed by a terrified Morgana. Her face was pale as death, and she shakily lowered herself into a chair.

All fell silent, and the main doors creaked open. Aredian entered, and strode up towards the throne where Uther sat.

Nobody bowed to him.

Merlin could feel hate bubbling up inside him, but he also felt a cold joy when he saw a dagger, the dagger, hanging at Aredian's side.

Uther bowed his head.

"You wished to speak with me?" he asked, though he knew it wasn't the case.

"I believe I have discovered another sorcerer amongst us." Aredian announced.

"Who is it." asked Uther.

There was a long silence. The air thick with fear and hate.

"It is Arthur's servant. Merlin."

There was no gasp of surprise this time. No looks of disbelief. Everybody had seen it coming.

"What do you have to say to this accusation, Merlin?" Uther demanded.

Merlin licked his lips.

"I wish for a search to be carried out on Aredian's chambers." he announced.

A slightly shocked silence.

"You have no right to ask such a thing." snarled Aredian.

As Merlin had predicted, Arthur stepped in.

"If you have nothing to hide, Aredian, it would serve no ill. If we find nothing, Merlin can take the punishment, whatever it may be."

Merlin swallowed.

"Very well. Guards, go and search Aredian's chambers." Uther barked.

There was deathly silence in the court house.

"Should we not search his person as well?" asked Arthur.

He had obviously seen the dagger. Aredian shrugged, and Arthur stepped forward. He aimlessly patted pockets for a while, before drawing the dagger.

Merlin took his cue, and breathed the spell out. Immediately, the dagger floated from Arthur side. He sprang back, a comical look of surprise on his face.

"Sorcerer," hissed Uther. "Guards! Seize him!"

"No! This dagger isn't mine. It was given to me by that serving girl." shouted Aredian, pointing at Gwen.

"Is this true?" snapped Uther, rounding on Gwen.

"No, my lord." said Gwen, very believably.

Areidan snarled.

"This is a set up." he yelled.

"Take him to the cells." demanded Uther to the two guards that had answered his summons.

Before the guards could seize the witch finding, Aredian had leapt upon Uther, a dagger in his hand.

It all happened very quickly. One moment Aredian was flying toward Uther, vengeance in his eyes. The next, he was on the floor, dead. Arthur stepped away from the body calmly, dropping his bloodied sword with a clatter. Aredian was dead.

* * *

><p>Merlin was polishing the very sword that had killed the witch finder, when the door to the armoury opened, and Uther stepped in. Merlin tried to hide his emotions.<p>

"Sire." he said, bowing his head.

Uther hovered by the door, almost nervously. But of course, as Merlin had learnt from Arthur, royalty never got nervous.

"Merlin. I owe you an apology. Twice, _Aredian _accused you of sorcery, while he was practising it himself. You have yet again proved yourself to be a loyal servant." Uther said.

Merlin gave a curt nod, keeping his eyes averted.

"I would also like to apologise for the deat- murder of your mentor. Aredian pulled the wool over all our eyes. For that I am truly sorry."

Merlin bit back the thousand angry and hurt retorts on his mouth.

"Thank you, sire."he said coldly and stiffly, his tone clearly portraying what he felt toward the king.

Uther, obviously sensing that saying any more would be a mistake, left.

* * *

><p>Merlin wearily headed toward his new chambers. Now Aredian was gone the thing, - his demise - he had been working toward for what seemed like an age, he had nothing to distract him from the aching lose. True, it wasn't as bad as that heart wrenching pain he had felt, it was more of a dull, steady ache.<p>

He opened the door, to see Gwen sitting on a small chair. She quickly stood up, and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Oh Merlin." was all she said.

They stood together for a few moments, then Gwen released him.

"I'd better be going. I just wanted to make sure you're alright." she said, smiling brightly.

Merlin nodded.

"Just... Well, you know." he said, seating himself.

Gwen nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently.

"I know. I felt the same when my father was killed. It goes away." she said gently.

With a final squeeze, she left him.

As she closed the door, she sighed slightly. She couldn't bear to tell him she knew. She would pretend she didn't know until he decided to tell her. She was surprised that he hadn't realised she would know. Know he had magic. After all, who else enchanted the dagger to levitate?

* * *

><p><em>There we go! I hope you all enjoyed it! I figured that Gwen would work out Merlin had magic, but as it was getting really long, I didn't want a whole confrontation thing. The next chapter wont be up for a week, as I've got other fics to write!<em>

_Anyway, please review! You can't imagine how much I grin when I get one! And any more suggestions for future chapters are welcomed with open arms, even though I'm already bogged down with brilliant ones._


	4. Sweet Dreams

_Hey! Another chapter (= This one is prompted by **Laughy-Taffy the Grape **and **Knighted-Geek **(kinda) So I hope its okay. Hopefully it'll be a little more cheerful than the last._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Sweet Dreams - Merlin's spell works**

For a moment, there was complete silence. Merlin stood panting slightly, watching the prince and princess closely. Vivian then gave a muffled shriek, and pulled away from Arthur. In her haste to get away from him she fell of the end of the bed, and landed with a loud crash and another shrill cry.

Arthur was staring open mouthed at the place where she had been. Then he pulled a face and wiped his lips on the sleeve of his shirt.

Merlin was just beginning to realise that maybe hanging around was a bad idea, when Arthur glanced his way, and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw the servant.

"Merlin!" he hissed, half exasperated, half angry.

"Sire?" Merlin said as innocently as he could, praying with all his heart that Arthur would be to thick to realise what had happened.

Vivian's head suddenly appeared on the other side of the bed, and she glared coldly at Arthur, not noticing Merlin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Arthur frowned, wiping his mouth again.

"I don't know. I must apologise princess." he said meekly.

Vivan threw him a disgusted look.

"I don't know what came over me. I can't believe I _kissed_ you." she said.

Only then did her gaze fall on Merlin. Her eyes widened, and she pointed an accusing finger at him.

Before she could open her mouth however, the door was broken open, and Merlin shoved aside as Uther, Olaf and Alined barged in.

"Arthur Pendragon!" Olaf shouted angrily, glaring daggers at the prince.

"King Olaf." said Arthur, bowing his head.

Merlin was still watching Vivian with wary eyes. Her hand was still pointing vaguely in his direction, though her eyes were now fixed on her father and the other kings.

"What is the meaning of this?" snarled Olaf.

"I assure, that I have no idea why I'm here." said Arthur.

Olaf wasn't buying it, and was about to make this clear when Vivian shrieked.

"Seize him! Seize the sorcerer!" she yelled, and Merlin cowered.

"Who? Where?" Uther demanded, shoving past Olaf to face Vivian.

"Him. That boy." Vivan said.

Uther whirled round on Merlin, who tried in vain to shrink into the shadows.

"Guards! Guards!" he yelled.

Arthur clambered clumsily off the bed, and frowned at Vivan.

"On what grounds to you accuse Merlin of sorcery?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He must have enchanted us to _kiss._ That's why you're here, and don't know how you got here."

Arthur turned slowly to face Merlin, face blank.

Merlin shot him pleading eyes, vaguely aware of Uther's guards hauling him into the middle of the room. Their grip was bruisingly tight.

"Father! Please, you can't believe that Merlin did this. He has been accused of sorcery many times, and each time he has been proved innocent. Please, don't do this." Arthur pleaded, glaring at Vivian.

Uther didn't even pretend to consider.

"You would insult our guests by believing a servant over them?" snapped the king.

"Ye... No." Arthur struggled for words.

The guards began to drag Merlin back, and he found his voice.

"Arthur, please! I swear I didn't do anything! Arthur!" he said, voice full of panic.

Arthur looked completely torn, giving his father an imploring look, he opened his mouth.

"Father, I really do think this is a misunderstanding. Lady Vivian must be mistaken."

"Do you trust this servant more then Lady Vivian's word?"

Arthur cast a desperate glance at Merlin, then looked back at his father.

"I don't believe he has magic. What purpose would he serve doing this? Enchanting us, and then un-enchanting us."

"I have often said that the minds of sorcerers are impossible, and we always knew your servant was a fool."

"And for that reason I don't believe he is capable of having magic!" Arthur shouted angrily.

Uther was obviously beginning to feel embarrassed under the gazes of two kings and a princess.

"Arthur, stop this at once. Lady Vivian, our honoured guest, has declared your servant guilty. You should not have become so fond of this boy. I will get you a suitable replacement." Uther said sternly.

Arthur opened his mouth, but Uther waved a dismissive hand.

"Take him to the cells. Prepare a trial for tomorrow." he said, before turning to the two kings.

Merlin dragged out, not struggle, but watching Arthur beseechingly. The young prince watched him go, his face expressing many emotions.

"I am most sorry for this, my guests. Now if you'll-"

That was the last Merlin heard, before he was pulled out of earshot. He desperately hoped Arthur could talk his father round. But things didn't look good.

* * *

><p>Arthur left as soon as he could. He didn't care that it meant being highly impolite. Or that his father would look at him with a disapproving gaze the next time they met. All he cared about was that his manservant had been hurled into some dungeon, after being falsely accused of sorcery.<p>

He didn't understand what had happened. Why he had found himself in Vivian's room, kissing her passionately. But he was sure that Merlin was not to blame.

Now he was hurrying to Gaius's chambers.

He barged through the door, and found the old man adding some powder to a vial of liquid. He set it down carefully, and turned to Arthur was a faint smile.

"Arthur, what can I do for you?"

Arthur drew a calming breath as he considered for to phrase his next sentence. He didn't want to give Gaius a heart attack.

"Merlin has been arrested for sorcery." he blurted out.

_Not the most tactful was of putting things._ He thought grumpily, but it was to late to change the words.

Gaius clutched the table he had been working on to steady himself, and stared, dumbfounded, at Arthur.

"Why? What has he done? What did you see him do?" asked the panicked physician.

"No, he hasn't done anything," Arthur explained hastily, then Gaius's words sunk in. "What do you mean 'see him do'?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh... Assuming he was accused of sorcery, I supposed somebody must have seen him do something." said Gaius hastily.

Arthur pursed his lips, but brushed the slip of the tongue away.

"Nobody saw him do anything. Lady Vivian accused him." Arthur explained.

"Why?"

Arthur blushed slightly, despite himself. But he pushed his embarrassment away. Perhaps Gaius could help prove Merlin was innocent.

"I found myself in Vivian's rooms, kissing her. Obviously I stopped immediately, and Merlin was there. Vivian accused him of enchanting us."

Gaius pulled a face which was hard to read.

"And you have no idea how you ended up in Vivian's rooms?"

"None whatsoever, or any memory of the past day to be honest." Arthur said, scratching his head thoughtfully.

"Hmm... Well I certainly believe that Merlin is innocent of this crime. You will have to persuade Uther to see the same."

"I've tried. You know what he's like when it comes to magic. He wont listen." Arthur sighed.

"Try again. Do you want to see Merlin burn at the stake?" snapped Gaius, before immediately looking like he regretted his words.

Arthur nodded.

"Alright." he gave Gaius a nod, before leaving the rooms.

Instead of heading to the throne room, he headed down to the dungeons. He needed speak with Merlin first. Why had he been in Vivian's rooms, was top of Arthur's 'things to ask Merlin' list.

He bypassed the guards with a wave of his hand, and crossed to the nearest cell, which contained Merlin.

The raven haired servant was curled in a corner, looking miserable. He jumped to his feet when he saw Arthur and hurried to the cells front.

"I'm sorry, I haven't come to let you out." said Arthur, and Merlin slumped slightly.

He looked dejected. Eyes suspiciously red rimmed, and face paler than normal.

"I promise it wasn't me Arthur-" he started.

"I believe you, don't worry." Arthur cut him off.

Merlin looked like he might collapse with relief. One thing Arthur had noticed, was that he had only protested his innocence to him, and not to Uther. Did he think that he, as the prince, would have as much sway as the king, or was Merlin desperate to keep Arthur's trust.

It was impossible to tell.

There was a short silence.

"Merlin. Why were you in Vivian's chambers?" asked Arthur carefully.

Merlin took a deep breath through his nose, normally a sign he was about to start rambling.

"Well, I'd noticed you'd been a bit off the past day. You told me it was your job to 'woo' your lady by the end of the day, and told me to send a note. I did. To Gwen, but then you told me you loved Vivian. Then later this evening, when I realised you were gone, I was worried you'd found a way to get into Vivian's chambers, so went there and found you, erm... You know." Merlin explained, hands loosely clasping the bars of his cell.

Arthur nodded, satisfied with this explanation.

Except for one point.

"So, you think I was under some kind of love spell."

Merlin nodded, beaming that Arthur had caught on.

"And who placed it on me?"

The smile dropped, and Merlin shuffled guiltily.

"I, uh, don't know." he murmured.

It was the worst lie Arthur had ever heard, in his entire life. And that was saying something, considering he had lived with Morgana.

"Don't lie to me Merlin." he growled.

Merlin looked up at him, and took a deep breath.

"It was Alined. Trickler's got magic. Alined wants war, and he thought that you falling for Vivian would cause it."

Arthur gave a growl, and made to leave, but Merlin stopped him with a sharp cry.

"No! Do you want war? Because telling Uther that Alined is using magic will certainly cause that." he said hurriedly, showing that strange wisdom that sometimes surfaced.

Arthur stopped, and nodded slowly.

"But how do I prove you're innocent?" he demanded.

Merlin shrugged.

"Don't know. But you'd better think of something." he said.

Arthur nodded, and slowly turned away. Then he turned back.

"One last question. Why did I suddenly come back to my senses?" he asked.

Merlin paled.

"I don't know..." he muttered, staring fixedly at Arthur eyebrows.

Another lie, but Arthur didn't push the matter. Gaius could tell him later

* * *

><p>Merlin slunk back to his corner when Arthur left. He hoped he had explained everything well enough. The only concern was that Arthur would press the matter of how the spell was lifted. Hopefully Gaius could come up with something.<p>

He curled down, trying not to shiver in the cold.

He supposed he should have thought his plan through a little more. He hadn't really considered the factor that his spell might work. He only thanked the gods that neither Arthur nor Vivian had heard him say it.

That would have been as good as stabbing himself with a sword.

He sighed, trying not to think.

He felt a little better now that Arthur had said he believed him. That had been his main concern.

But it didn't help the fact he was going to be put to death soon. He trusted Arthur and Gaius however, and tried not to worry.

* * *

><p>Arthur headed slowly back towards the great hall. The peace treaty hadn't been signed yet. They would need him. He would be in disgrace for missing such a huge event, but he couldn't bring himself to care.<p>

He entered the great hall, uncomfortably aware of all the gazes on him. The treaty signing had been put aside, and instead the nobles, courtiers, knights and kings were feasting.

Well they had been, until all seemed frozen by the appearance of prince Arthur. After what felt like an eternity, the feasting began again, none giving him a second glance. Except for the kings who sat at the head of the table. Uther coldly beckoned his son over, and reluctantly Arthur obeyed.

"Where have you been? You have brought disgrace upon Camelot by your actions." hissed his father.

"I went to see Merlin." said Arthur coldly.

Uther gave a sneer.

"Stop spending your time with that servant. He practised magic, and deserves to die. It is unseemly for a prince to be seen in a servant's company."

The other kings were studiously ignoring the difference of opinions between their hosts.

"I don't care! Of all the people in this hall room, Merlin deserves to die the least. He's a good friend, and I trust him as much as I do my knights." shouted Arthur.

There was absolute, deafening, silence.

"Make arrangements for the sorcerer to be killed at dawn tomorrow. And do not allow the prince into the dungeons." Uther barked.

The guards at the door nodded and left.

Arthur stood, shocked.

"No! Father please." he begged.

The king ignored the desperate tone in his son's voice.

"No, and that's final. Any more protests, and I'll lock you in a cell too. You have disgraced the whole of Camelot with your 'friendship' with this servant." snapped the king.

Arthur drew a ragged breath, and stormed from the hall room.

* * *

><p>"You fool!" snarled Alined, kicking Trickler harshly before throwing himself into a chair.<p>

"I am most sorry master, how could I know the boy has magic." whined Trickler.

"Are you sure he does?"

"Yes, it was the only was to break the spell."

Alined scowled, tapping his fingers against the tables.

"Do you have a... plan, master?" squealed Trickler, grovelling at Alined's feet.

"Yes. I will need your help again. Do not fail again." growled Alined.

There was a short pause.

"What must I do, sire?" asked Trickler

"Assassinate prince Arthur. In public." said Alined calmly.

Trickler paled.

"What?"

"Are you deaf, servant? Tomorrow, at this boys execution, kill him. It should get the desired effect."

"B-but master! I will also perish."

Alined raised his eyebrows.

"And if you do not, I will personally make sure you are burnt at the stake."

Trickler gave a whine.

"Very well, master. If you are you are sure you want to risk your little-"

"Enough. Do it, or I shall remove your fingers one by one." snarled Alined.

* * *

><p>Arthur stormed into his chambers, throwing himself into a chair. How could his father be so blind. So... So full of hatred for anybody who was even<em> accused<em> of magic. Merlin hadn't been proved guilty, and he was being burnt at the stake, without mercy.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come." Arthur growled.

His thunderous expression softened slightly when he saw Gwen.

"Guinevere." he said, bowing his head, but remaining seated.

"Is it true? What you and Uther said in the courtroom?" she asked breathlessly.

Arthur bit his lip and nodded.

Gwen stood for a moment, then turned and ran out the room. Arthur watched her go sadly. Where she was going was impossible to tell. To Gaius, or Merlin.

Arthur groaned, burying his head in his hands. There was nothing he could do for his friend, and tomorrow he would have to witness his execution. He would have to conduct it.

* * *

><p>At dawn, Merlin was woken by the grinding of his door. He looked up, hoping against hope it was Arthur. But it wasn't.<p>

"Your trial has been cancelled. You are to be executed immediately." droned one of the guards.

Merlin paled. He had planned to escape, before it was to late. But he had counted on a few days, in which Arthur could quite possibly save him.

_What happened? Why aren't I getting a trial? Where's Arthur?_ were some of the thoughts that flew round his head as he was dragged and tugged out the cell.

Soon he was in the courtyard, which was packed with people, all surrounding a pyre. Merlin tried not to tremble as the crowd parted, allowing the guards to pull him closer to a fiery death.

The crowd did not give him the normal glares. Instead pitying faces and half smiles were their expressions. In their eyes, he was obviously another wrongly accused of sorcery. When they finally reached the pyre, Merlin began to feel sick when he saw Arthur standing there. Arthur standing impassively, to anybody who didn't know him.

But his blue eyes were full of fear, sadness and confusion as he watched Merlin being pulled onto the pyre.

Merlin felt equally unsure. Should he use magic to escape, and forever condemn himself in Arthur's eyes? Or should he die, and leave Arthur with the memory of an innocent friend. The latter option seemed a little extreme, and he knew he would end up using magic to escape. It was only a matter of waiting for the right moment.

He was pulled round to face the platform where Uther and the other kings stood. But also to face Arthur. In the crowd behind him, only one face looked pleased to see him up there.

Trickler.

_What's he doing down here? Shouldn't he be up with Alined? _Merlin wondered, but didn't have time to elaborate on these thoughts.

"Merlin, you have been accused of sorcery. You have been found guilty. The penalty is death." said Uther.

Merlin bit his lip, his eyes meeting Arthur's, as he desperately tried to convey how sorry he was. How he wasn't evil.

And then he saw Trickler slowly sneak forward. And saw with mounting horror that there was a knife in his hands.

"Arthur!" he shouted.

The prince saw where his eyes were fixed, and spun round to find Trickler, poised to strike.

There was a gasp from the crowd, and Merlin risked a moment to look up to where Uther stood. His face was blank as he watched his son struggle with the would be murderer.

It was short, and once the initial surprise was lost, Trickler had no chance. Arthur yanked the blade from his hand, and tossed it to Merlin's feet, before screaming at the top of his lungs for guards, whilst holding a struggling Trickler.

The guards that had been tying Merlin had stopped their work to watch the fun. They continued to hold his arms with an iron grip.

More guards grabbed Trickler, and held him steady while he wriggled.

"What do you have to say for yourself." demanded Uther.

"Please. Your highness. I didn't wish to do it. Alined, my master. He made me, he made me." whimpered Trickler.

Uther dismissed these ramblings with a wave of his hand, but Arthur seemed to realise it was the truth.

"Father, wait! I believe this is the truth." he shouted up.

Uther hesitated.

"We will move this to the courtroom. Take the sorcerer."

* * *

><p>Arthur followed his father into the courtroom, keeping half an eye on Merlin. The servant was pale, shaking slightly, evidently trying to keep a brave face of things. Arthur couldn't blame him. His execution had been about to happen, and then, it had been delayed.<p>

"What do you have to say for yourself?" demanded Uther.

"Please, sire. Alined, he wishes for war. He has tried several things to break up the peace treaty. Making the lady Vivian and prince Arthur fall in love. And then he ordered me to assassinate the prince." grovelle the servant.

"This is an outrage! Stop these lies!" screamed Alined.

Uther was evidently considering.

"And the boy, Merlin, did he assist in these plans?"

"No." whined Trickler.

Uther was evidently considering, and Arthur waited with baited breath.

"Alined, I do not wish for war. And doing anything against you will certainly result in that. If you sign the peace treaty, I will allow you to leave. If you do not, I shall kill you." said Uther calmly.

Alined, who had a healthy sense of self preservation, agreed immediately.

"Of course, Uther. I am, so very sorry." he said.

Uther nodded, and turned away.

"Wait! What about Merlin?" Arthur asked hurriedly.

Uther hesitated.

"He is pardoned. Make preparations for the peace treaty to be signed." snapped Uther, before whirling from the courtroom.

Merlin sagged with relief as the guards released him. Arthur strode from the room, Merlin trotting after him. When they were out of earshot and sight of the courtroom, Arthur stopped and turned to face his servant.

"Thanks." Merlin muttered.

"Not a problem." replied Arthur.

They stood in silence together for a short moment. It was a slightly awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"My armour needs cleaning." barked Arthur.

Merlin groaned.

"Don't I get the morning off?"

Arthur shook his head.

"In fact, not only that. But my room needs cleaning too."

Merlin gave a smile, and stomped off.

* * *

><p><em>Okay. I hope that was alright. There are a lot of possible loop holes in that one, which isn't great, but I'm quite pleased with it over all.<em>

_**Just a warning. The next chapter WILL contain spoilers for season four. So if you haven't watched it yet (or haven't watched the episode 'Lamia') don't read it. Thanks!**  
><em>


	5. Lamia

_Okay. Here we are. Chapter five. Prompted by **Adrian Nox**. I hope you enjoy it._

**Warnings: Spoilers for Season Four, Episode 'Lamia' and its got some non-graphic violence. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Lamia - Lamia was lying about the castle**

They had been travelling almost the whole day. Merlin and Gwen secretly stopping frequently to leave scraps of material behind, to lead Arthur along.

The knights hadn't changed for the better. On the short lunch break, they had squabbled tirelessly, one argument even turning to blows.

Lamia had watched the whole thing was a smile.

So as night drew nearer, Merlin felt his apprehension growing. The knights were bound to fight again. What if it got more serious? What if the other knights didn't split up a fight? And all the while Elyan was falling closer to death.

He and Gwen continued to tie bits of their clothing to trees and bushes.

When night well and truly fell, sir Leon called a stop, and everybody dismounted. Gwen tied the horses up, while everybody else, excepting Lamia, collected firewood.

Merlin wondered if it was wise to approach one of the knights, and eventually decided he had to try.

Before the knights fell further under Lamia's spell.

So he cautiously approached Gwaine.

"Gwaine, do you really believe Lamia?" he asked cautiously.

Gwaine spun round to face him.

"I thought sir Leon already warned you, _Mer_lin. We don't want your opinion." snarled his ex friend.

Merlin flinched, but persisted.

"We've been travelling all day! Surely it would be better to head back to Camelot?"

Gwaine took a threatening step forward, and dropped his firewood.

"Are you questioning our judgement?" he demanded.

"N-no, I just was thinking that maybe-"

He was cut short by Gwaine roughly shoving him to the ground.

"Don't_ think_ again, Merlin. Or it could be the last thing you do." snapped the knight, kicking up a bunch of rotten leaves into the sorcerer face.

Gwaine turned on his heel, and Gwen ran over and helped Merlin to his feet. She drew him him over to a tree.

"What are we going to do?" she asked nervously, brown eyes staring trustingly into Merlin's.

"I don't know. They don't listen to reason." muttered Merlin.

He glanced over to where the knights were swooning over Lamia. She leant against a tree, a slightly sinister smile on her lips.

"I know she was the one that hurt Elyan." whispered Gwen, almost pleadingly.

"I believe you. She's causing all the fighting too." Merlin replied.

Gwen nodded, and they both shot another look at Lamia.

"We have to make them see sense, otherwise she'll get them all." whispered Gwen.

Merlin bit his lip.

"You've seen them. They don't listen to me. We have to hope Arthur finds us. They'll listen to him."

"But what if he doesn't find us? What if she gets you, Merlin?" Gwen almost whimpered.

Merlin glanced a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"She wont get me." he said, silently praying Gwen didn't think of the matter further.

She did.

"Why haven't you fallen under her spell Merlin?" she whispered. "I don't understand..."

Merlin's heart ran cold.

But he gave a relaxed shrug.

"I don't know."

Gwen sighed, and then slowly made her way back to the roaring fire the knights had started. Merlin hung back in the shadows, piercing blue eyes following Lamia's every move.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Gwen made the dinner, but none of the knights praised it. Instead accepting it sourly, leaving only a few scraps for the two servants. Lamia was seated cross legged, all the knights somehow seeming to be drawn to her.<p>

The silence was oppressive.

Merlin was silently hoping for Arthur to come. He could sort the knights out. The prince would listen to he and Guinevere. Lamia would be killed.

"We start off early for the castle." sir Leaon announced, tossing his bowl at Merlin.

Gwen and Merlin exchanged glances, and Merlin summoned his courage.

"I think we should turn round. Only Gaius will know how to cure Elyan." he announced.

All the knights turned the gazes upon him.

"I thought I'd already explained this, servant." snarled sir Leon.

"I think Merlin's right. We should go back." Gwen said, shifting so she was a little closer to Merlin.

There was a frosty silence, but it only spanned a few seconds.

"You are both worthless, and so are your opinions. If you want to brave the dangers of the forest, leave now before I silence you both." said sir Leon, voice louder than normal.

Merlin stood abruptly, and slunk away, quickly followed by Gwen.

"How long will it take to get to Camelot?" she asked.

Merlin stopped and frowned.

"Two days. Why?"

"Well, aren't we leaving?"

Merlin shook his head, causing Gwen to frown in confusion.

"No. We can't leave them Gwen." he said softly.

Guinevere sighed, but nodded.

"You're right, of course."

So the two of them sat on the edge of the fire light, suspiciously watched by the knights. Lamia had a triumphant smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Merlin relit the fire while Gwen cooked the breakfast. Merlin was silently thankful that Lamia had struck again.<p>

Elyan was still the only one.

It was obvious that Gwen was trying to control her emotions. Merlin kept a close eye on her, almost as close an eye as he kept on Lamia.

He stopped collecting firewood when he saw her cross over to Percival. She crossed her arms, staring up at the huge knight.

"You can't believe Lamia? Can't you see she's the one that is the cause of my brother's illness?" she demanded, a little brokenly.

Pervival's eyes narrowed.

"Another word against Lamia, and I'll make you and your friend's life living hell." growled Percival.

Gwen wasn't daunted, but Merlin found himself ready to spring into action. Magically or physically.

"She said the castle wasn't far, but we travelled all day."

In a swift movement, Percival had brought a hand round, and closed it over Gwen's throat.

"Not another word." he snarled, tightening his grip.

Gwen started to gag and choke, desperately panting for air. Merlin dropped his fire wood, and dashed over.

"Percival! Let her go now." he snarled.

The knight barely glanced at the lanky servant.

"I've given you both enough warnings." he growled.

Merlin grabbed the hand which was choking Gwen, and yanked it hard enough to break Percival's grip. Gwen staggered back, gagging and coughing. Pervical swung round to face a defiant Merlin.

"She is the future queen of Camelot, and I refuse to allow you to hurt her in any way." Merlin snapped.

Percival didn't even blink at Merlin's words, and Merlin began to wonder if all hope was lost.

Before he could even blink himself, Percival had thrown a punch, which had connected soundly with his nose. Merlin was sure he heard it crack, and instinctively brought his hand up, which was quickly coated in blood. He heard Gwen shriek, and felt her gentle hands on his shoulders. The other knights were crowded round in an instant.

"What's going on?" demanded sir Leon.

"Percival punched Merlin." Gwen said, voice several octaves higher than normal.

"He insulted Lamia and my judgement." boomed the knight.

If Guinevere and Merlin had hoped for some sympathy from the other knights, Percival's words dashed that hope.

"I have warned you, servant. Lamia is our esteemed guest, and her honour is worth more than your life. Insult her again, and I will kill you."

Merlin choked and spluttered, ignoring the knight and instead ripping his neckerchief from his neck and pressing it to his nose.

It too was stained in blood within seconds.

"Did you hear me." snarled Leon, grabbing Merlin's chin and yanking it up so the servant was forced to look into the knight's eyes.

"'des." Merlin managed to cough out.

"Good." snarled sir Leon, shoving Merlin backwards.

He stumbled, but Gwen caught him.

There was a cold silence.

"We ride within the hour. Pack up camp." said sir Leon, before storming away.

Merlin risked a glance at Lamia. Her expression was as it had been the night before.

"Oh Merlin!" Gwen almost sobbed. "Thank you! I'm so sorry."

Merlin shook his head weakly.

"'dot your fault."

Gwen hugged him tightly, ignoring the few tears that leaked from her eyes.

He gently pushed her away, brining his sleeve to his blood soaked neckerchief.

"Is there normally this much blood?" asked Gwen nervously.

"'des, al'days. 'doses al'days bleed a'dot." Merlin muttered, trying to make his words sound like they should.

The blood, which had been gushing, was now slowing a little, and he tentatively removed the scrap of cloth from his nose.

"Here, have this." said Gwen, rummaging in her pockets, and bringing out a handkerchief.

Merlin nodded his thanks, bringing to spotless white linen to his nose.

"I'll get packing. You just rest yourself."

"What 'bout your throat?" Merlin croaked.

Gwen brought her hand up and massaged the bruised skin.

"It's fine. Thanks to you."

She hurried off without another word, keeping her head low. Merlin stumbled to the foot of a tree, and slid down the trunk.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, they were off again, Merlin using another of Gwen's handkerchiefs to stem the flow of blood. Not a single apology was uttered by the knights. Not even a remorseful glance.<p>

Merlin was now certain the Lamia was using magic. Percival was one of the most gentle people he had ever known, and loyal beyond imagination.

Yet here he was, attempting to kill the love of Arthur's life, and breaking his most trusted friend's nose.

If he hadn't been sure before, he was now.

After they had been riding what he guessed was half an hour, he drew his blood stained neckerchief from his pocket, and dropped it onto a bush.

If anything would hurry Arthur, that would. They he pushed his horse into a trot to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p>When they stopped at noon for a break, he and Gwen kept themselves to themselves. Sitting together a little way from the tree. Gwen had an almost protective arm wrapped around Merlin, and her head leaning on his shoulder.<p>

They were both out of their depth.

He could see that the bruising round her throat was troubling her. Merlin was just immensely relived that Percival hadn't crushed her lungs. That would have certainly resulted in death. The fact that he hadn't gave Merlin a faint glimmer of hope that all was not lost.

Merlin was trying to keep his mind of the dull pain in his nose. He was sure that his magic had healed the break, so he was hopeful that no permanent damage had been done.

Gwen seemed to feel personally responsible for the damage, eyes full of guilt when she looked at Merlin's bloody and bruised face.

But they sat in a consoling silence, taking solace in one another as they watched the knights squabble.

In the light of Percival's attack, Gwen seemed to be worry less about her brother, instead sharing her worry between him and Merlin.

Merlin was simply relived that the knights hadn't decided to abandon their friend.

He found himself thankful for many small mercies.

* * *

><p>They rode in silence through the rest of the day. None of the knights doubting Lamia for a moment.<p>

Merlin was hoping to hear the sound of hooves any moment. Arthur would have come after them himself. He would have rode tirelessly. He should find them soon.

Hopefully before it was too late.

Sir Leon called a halt long before dusk, saying they needed to rest. Which was exactly what the knights did while Merlin and Gwen prepared a fire and some food.

Then an argument broke out.

Between Gwaine and Leon again, over who should give Lamia a bowl of whatever Gwen had concocted. For a few moments they glared at each other, then swords were drawn.

Merlin jumped to his feet, ignoring Gwen's warning whisper.

"Stop! 'dop it both of you!" he shouted.

"Says who?" sneered Gwaine, raising his sword so it was poised above Merlin's heart.

"I say so. Can't you see this is what she wants? You're fighting. You're going to kill each other!"

There was a moment.

"Not before I kill you!" shouted Leon.

Merlin was knocked to the ground by Leon. The knights, moments ago fighting each other, united against the troublesome servant.

Merlin didn't know how long it went on for. It was a blur of ever increasing pain. Gwen's shrieks in the background, and his own sobs. He curled himself into a ball, but that didn't protect him for long.

By the time the knights finally decided Merlin had learnt his lesson, he was a shaking mass of bruises and broken bones.

He knew two of his ribs had been broken by a particularly vicious kick. His face was littered with large bruises and scraps, as was the rest of his body.

He felt Gwen moving him away from the fire side as gently as she could, her quiet sobs the only thing breaking the silence. She was whispering a constant stream of assurance, but Merlin couldn't make out a word.

He felt himself gently laid down, and Gwen fussing over him, her crying quieter now. Merlin tried to stay conscious. He didn't want to leave Gwen alone and unprotected. But the battle against the pain was soon lost, and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Arthur had been overjoyed when he found the trail. Bits of Gwen's tunic, and Merlin's jacket had been strewn at intervals, leading the way.<p>

A deadly, cold fear had settled on his heart however. What had happened? Why did Guinevere feel the need to lead a trail? They must in danger of some sort.

Then he had found _it_. Merlin beloved neckerchief, a blue one, soaked red in dry blood. It had obviously been dropped on purpose, which gave Arthur hope that Merlin wasn't dead. But the chill of fear was even heavier than before.

His friend could be dead. As could his love as she was with him.

So he rode his knights hard that day, despite his uncle's complaints.

It was early dusk when he felt a change in the air. All was silent. And he thought he could detect the smell of smoke.

"Shouldn't we stop for the night, Arthur?" inquired his uncle.

"No. Just a little further. I'm sure we're close."

Agravaine sighed heavily.

"I really think-"

"Sire! A fire over there." hissed one of his knights.

Arthur silently dismounted, and followed by his knights, silently approached.

It was the missing party, but the scene was not one he expected to see.

The fire was dying away, and his knights were sprawled around it, in deep sleep. There was no sentry, which seemed a little strange. But as his eyes swept over to the edge of the fire, the strangest thing was revealed.

A very tired and worried Guinevere was sleeping, curled up beside Merlin. Merlin lay on his back, his jacket had been rolled up into a pillow, and his arms crossed over his chest. His neckerchief was gone, obviously. And he was pale as death. His face, and all the skin which was visible was covered in bruises and scraps. And his face more so.

Arthur stared at him, and wondered briefly if he was dead. But he could see a slight rise and fall, and hear the raspy, ill sounding breath.

_What happened? _Was all he could think.

But then his eyes moved away from Merlin, and to the figure standing beside him, looking down at him. It was a girl. With mattered black hair, and pale skin. Her features were calm, but a hatred covered them as she stared down at the defenceless servant.

Arthur couldn't move, couldn't breath. He watched as the girl knelt down beside his manservant, and began to lean down toward his lips... They met, and Arthur realised who the girl was. The lamia.

"No!" he screamed, breaking cover.

The girl leapt to her feet, a snarl contorting her lips. In an instant, the whole camp was alive.

Gaius had been right. This must be the lamia he spoke of. And she had intercepted his knights.

She was staring right at him, standing over Merlin like an avenging angel. Three of the knights were on their feet, and behind the lamia, Gwen was standing too. But Merlin and Elyan hadn't moved, and Arthur couldn't help but think they were to late.

He drew his sword with a fluid motion, and stepped toward the lamia. But before he could do anything, she gave a shriek of pain, and fell forward, stumbling over Merlin. Behind her, stood Gwen, a sword in her shaking hands.

She didn't even glance at the lamia, instead dropping down beside Merlin.

"Merlin? Merlin!" she said urgently.

Arthur ran, ignoring the girl's unmoving body. He skidded down beside Merlin, examining his battered body.

"She's got him too." Gwen sobbed into his shoulder.

Arthur placed a hand over Merlin slightly open mouth, and sagged with relief when he felt a light breath.

"He's still alive. Thank god." he breathed, pulling Gwen into a hug.

They broke apart when a loud cry echoed round the clearing Arthur jumped to his feet when he saw a huge, tentacled creature lunging for him. He managed to pull Gwen out the way, and shouted loudly to draw the creature's attention from a helpless Merlin. He circled round to where his knights stood, the creature turning round with him. Then he lunged forward, his sword knocked from his grasp by a tentacle. The knights he had brought with him started to attacked savagely, very few even scratching the creature.

Then the animal gave a shriek, very similar to the girls. And writhed around for a few moments, then dropping to the floor. Behind it stood sir Leon, a look of disgust on his face.

Arthur gave a nod, before looking back down down at the creature. It had turned back into the girl, and she was dead.

He stumbled back to Merlin and Gwen. He wasn't particularly worried about the fact that the lamia had kissed him. Gaius could surely fix that. It was the fact that he looked close to death anyway that worried the young king.

"What happened?" he asked breathlessly.

Gwen was obviously trying to control tears.

"It was awful." was all she managed to choke out, before bursting into tears.

He noticed then the ring of bruises round her neck, and glanced over at the three standing knights.

They were supposed to have looked after Gwen and Merlin.

They themselves seemed unhurt, though equal looks of horror were on their faces.

"What happened?" he demanded sternly.

Sir Leon swallowed hard, and stepped forward.

"It was our fault, sire."

"Well, obviously! How could you let this happen?" demanded the king.

Sir Leon fell silent, heartbreaking guilt on his, Gwaine's and Percival's faces.

"It was them." Gwen sniffed.

Arthur remember what Gaius had said. That a lamia could control the mind of a man. But could she really control them enough to hurt Merlin this much.

He tried to hide his anger.

"We ride for Longstead immediately." he said, gently lifting Merlin's broken body into his arms.

The knights silently obeyed. Arthur didn't look at them. He couldn't.

He knew they hadn't been responsible for their actions. But Merlin's lifeless form made anger bubble up inside him.

They rode as hard as the tired horses, and two invalids would allow. Gwen was in a state bordering of bursting into tears. Her brother and closest friend were on the brink of death.

Arthur was silent. Ignoring his knights, his uncle. Instead watching Merlin with Guinevere,

They arrived in Longstead the next afternoon. A sorry group. They had rode through the night. Gaius had said nothing when he saw Merlin, simply given them both the potion, and said they should both be fine.

For that, Arthur was more relived than he could put into words.

Apparently Merlin had broken two ribs, along with all the minor injuries.

The three knights all sat round his bed side in a silent vigil. Arthur let them. He knew they hadn't meant what they did.

But he would only forgive them when Merlin did.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, that's a bit... Anyway, the next chapter will be what I consider a 'proper' reveal, as none of these chapters have been that yet :D<em>

_Please review! And suggest plot ideas (=_


	6. The Last Dragonlord

_Okay. I'm really, really sorry for hugely long update time. I've been really busy. Anyway. I hope this chapter is up to scratch. I spent ages trying to get it right. And I'm afraid its another misery, angsty one. This chapter was prompted by **FantasyFlinger **(=_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**The Last Dragonlord - Arthur see's Merlin command the Dragon**

Arthur groaned, rolling himself over and trying to get his lung's to work again. His post unconscious brain hazily wondered what had happened. Why he wasn't dead. He slowly looked up, to find the great dragon standing there, not doing anything.

He stared, and then his gaze travelled downwards, to where a lone figure stood. It was Merlin, of all people. Standing there, apparently without a care in the world. The dragon was staring down at him, huge golden eyes showing a myriad of feelings. Arthur waited with baited breath for the inevitable blow.

Merlin didn't have a chance.

And then, Merlin gave a roar. Of anger? Of what Arthur wasn't sure. And then, he came out with a load of complete and utter gibberish. The dragon made no move to get him. And then, when Merlin finished, the huge creature dipped down before the lanky servant, in a bow.

_What on earth?_

"I am the last of my kind, Merlin. Whatever wrongs I have done. Do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed."

Arthur couldn't process what he was seeing. The _dragon _was begging _Merlin_ for mercy? He watched as the boy picked up a spear, slowly raising his eyes to meet the dragon's.

And then, as the dragon waited, but made no move to fly away, or kill Merlin, Arthur understood.

It hadn't been gibberish.

It had been magic.

But he quickly pushed this terrible, awful realisation away as he watched Merlin draw his arm back to strike the dragon down.

The dragon cowered as it waited. But Merlin made no further move.

"Go! Leave!" Merlin shouted, voice cracking, still holding the spear aloft. "If you ever attack Camelot again, I will kill you." he continued.

The dragon bowed again. And Merlin let the spear drop.

"I have shown you mercy. Now you must do the same to others." Merlin shouted, and Arthur could hear a thousand different emotions in his voice.

"Young Warlock," the dragon started.

_Warlock? Warlock...?__The meant... Merlin was a sorcerer. Not just a dragon lord._

Arthur felt hatred, anger and fear well up inside him.

"What you have shown, is what you will be." the dragon said gently.

_A traitor. A law breaker. A sorcerer._Arthur thought, though somehow it didn't seem to fit Merlin.

"I will not forget your clemency."

Arthur swallowed. The dragon didn't deserve anybody's clemency. He had killed thousands...

"I'm sure our paths will cross again."

And with that, the creature took of into the skies, lit by the fires the beast had created.

Merlin stood there for a moment. And Arthur hesitated.

Merlin had magic?

Merlin had had commanded a dragon?

And the anger, the fear, the betrayal swept over him again. Merlin, his servant. His loyal to a fault servant was guilty of a crime which would result in death. How hadn't he seen it before? How hadn't he noticed?

And now he suddenly didn't know what to do. Merlin was dangerous. Should be killed. Would be corrupted. And yet, that side of Arthur which always disagreed with his father, always tried to help the people spoke.

_He saved your life. Made the dragon leave._ It pointed out, and Arthur resisted groaning.

He sat up, groaning loudly. He would pretend nothing had happened until he sorted out his emotions... Was that best? Should he kill Merlin now? Could he kill Merlin now?

"What happened." he asked, fighting with every inch of willpower not to strike Merlin down.

Merlin was his friend. Wasn't he?

But he had dabbled in arts which were against the law. And knowingly betrayed him.

"You dealt him a mortal wound." Merlin said, and Arthur wondering why his voice was cracked with grief and tears.

And Arthur felt the smallest flickering of respect. Because Merlin didn't care about the glory. There wasn't the faintest hesitation when he came out with the lie.

"He's gone?" Arthur tried to keep his voice neutral. Tried not to give the game away.

If Merlin knew he knew, what would happen? Would he strike him down on the spot? It would be easy to say the dragon had killed him. Or would he flee?

"Yeah." Merlin said, nodding slightly.

Pride and grief lit up his eyes as he watched Arthur. And the prince couldn't believe his servant, and the man that had just confronted the dragon were the same.

"You did it." Merlin continued.

Arthur gave what he hoped to be a relived chuckle, but it came out as more of a sob. Because a friendship had broken. Merlin grinned slightly too. Completely unaware that the prince was considering killing him on the spot.

"You did it." Merlin repeated, looking genuinely happy.

Refusing Merlin's offered hand, Arthur got up. He had to get back to the castle. Decide what to do. And he couldn't bare to be around Merlin any more. Because he knew that the subdued anger could rise at any moment, and spell death for the servant.

"Are you alright?" asked Merlin as he trotted along beside him.

And something broke.

Something inside Arthur snapped.

He spun round to face the servant, ignoring the way his blue eyes grew to double the side. Merlin stumbled back, and Arthur was silently thankful that the idiot had that much sense. Before he knew it, his sword was in his hand, and pointed at Merlin.

And Merlin. He just stood there. Eyes pathetically afraid. But he didn't move. Didn't run. And Arthur wished he had. Because then he would just be able to say he had been killed. And Merlin would live. He didn't want to kill his old friend. Who knew if some of that goodness, the Merlin he had known, was still in the shell.

"Why?" he screamed, pouring all the pain of betrayal into his cry.

He was panting heavily. Merlin was barely breathing as his eyes stared into Arthur's. The sword in his hand was shaking as he tried to restrain his anger. Merlin was defenceless.

Then he corrected himself.

Merlin wasn't defenceless. He had magic. He could kill Arthur with a snap of his fingers.

But even when Arthur pushed the sword right up to his chest, Merlin didn't move.

Maybe he was a total simpleton.

"Why Merlin? Why." he demanded, voice harsh and cracking.

The sword moved a few inches away from the sorcerer's chest, and Arthur tried not to fall to his knees.

"You saw?" Merlin whispered quietly.

Arthur nodded, barely aware of the tears of anger which were trickling down his cheeks. He gritted his teeth, and brought the sword back to Merlin's chest.

"You don't want to do this." Merlin told him.

Arthur snarled, pressing the sword against his chest, but not actually drawing blood.

"How do you know that?" he demanded, voice shaking.

They both stood still, Merlin making no move to get away.

Arthur was struggling to decide. He knew he should run the servant through. But different memories were pushing their way up. Merlin, drinking from the cup to save him. Merlin saying he would be his servant until the day of his death. The jealousy in Merlin's eyes when Cedric pushed his way into his position. And Merlin, stopping him from killing his father, when he would kill him in an instant.

Surly these were not the actions of a sorcerer?

He took several short breaths, refusing to look Merlin in the eye.

And Merlin had always been at his side. Telling him when he was right, and when he was wrong. Risking life and limb to keep him safe.

He couldn't seem to connect his Merlin, and the sorcerer Merlin.

Nobody would ever even think Merlin had magic. Merlin wasn't magic, and magic wasn't Merlin.

Because Merlin wasn't evil, and magic was evil.

"Leave." he snarled through his tears and confusion.

Merlin's mouth opened, as if to protest, but he didn't say anything. He looked dumbstruck.

"Now!" Arthur growled, pushing him backwards with the sword.

"But A-Arthur. Please." Merlin begged, his face going paler than it had been before.

"Before I run you through."

The servant stood for a moment, and Arthur didn't fail to note the brightness in his eyes. He watched as all that trust Merlin had in him shattered, and the servant turned on his heel and fled.

Arthur collapsed, and allowed his tears to flow. Tears of loss.

* * *

><p>Merlin ran until he was out of sight, then collapsed against a tree, biting his lip to stop the tears falling. Arthur had spared him. But banished him.<p>

He didn't know which he would rather.

_Arthur knows. Arthur knows. Arthur knows. _Whirled round his head, growing louder and louder until he couldn't think.

The look of devastated anger on Arthur's face. The tears that had slipped down his face. The many feelings shining from his eyes.

Merlin took a careful breath. Arthur hadn't tried to kill him. That was a start.

And the chances were, he wouldn't condemn Merlin to disgrace. He would say that he was killed by the great dragon, and bury the truth, along with his grief.

But Merlin wouldn't give up. Arthur needed him.

_A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole_

And now, more than ever. Merlin knew it was true.

* * *

><p>Arthur forced himself to make his way back to the castle. Merlin was gone. But he wasn't dead. And that was all the mattered.<p>

Because as far as he was concerned, Merlin was dead. Corrupted by magic. Because that's what magic did. That was the one thing he had known and believed all his life.

But suddenly, he wasn't so sure.

_It doesn't matter. He'd gone. You'll never see him again._

Alone, Arthur entered the castle, greeted with much rejoicing. He avoided everybody's looks, and made his way straight to his room, ignoring the servant who informed him that his father wanted to speak with him. That could all wait until the next day.

He took his armour off himself. Examining the scratches and bruises. He felt dead inside now. There was no joy at defeating the dragon. Just a sad aching loss. Because Merlin was gone, and he was evil.

But he wouldn't be here without him.

Nothing made sense. He threw himself down on the bed, just wanting to sleep. There was knock, and sighing, he called for whoever it was to enter.

A wave of guilt washed over him as he saw Gaius, with some medicines. Neither of them said anything as the physician treated the bruises and cuts.

"I'm sorry Gaius." Arthur finally said.

And he meant it.

"What happened?" the old man asked tremulously.

"The dragon killed h-him." Arthur said, fighting to keep his voice straight.

But really it was his fault. His fault that Merlin was 'dead'. Because he had sent him away.

_It was what my father would have done. _He thought, meaning it to be consoling.

_But he would have killed Merlin._ He thought.

He hadn't done what his father would have done. Or what he thought was right.

Gaius hastily left, muttering his goodbyes. And leaving Arthur to his unhappiness.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke as the curtains of his room were thrown open, and groaned loudly. Surely he got some rest after defeating the dragon?<p>

"Wake up, lazy." Merlin said, clattering around the room.

_Merlin?_

Arthur sat up, staring wild eyed at the servant, who simply smiled at him.

"M-Merlin?" Arthur choked.

The servant's smile dropped, and his eyes look so sad and serious as he watched the prince.

"What are you doing here?" asked Arthur, trying to hide his delight. Which he was obviously _not_ feeling.

"Well. You need breakfast." he pointed out, gesturing at the tray.

Arthur longed to imagine that nothing had happened. That the dragon had been a figment of his imagination. A dream. But the fear in Merlin's eyes was real.

And the way he stumbled back when Arthur climbed out of bed.

They stood, staring at each other. That trust, that bond so close, had been shattered.

"I'm so sorry Arthur." Merlin whispered, eyes beseeching him to understand.

Arthur hesitated. Could he break another strand of trust, to fix another?

Instead of the battle of magic, and no magic. It was a battle against Merlin and Uther.

"I told you to go." he said as calmly as he could.

And the precious, precarious trust broke some more as Merlin left the room.

* * *

><p>Merlin had waited until the morning. And then taken breakfast into Arthur's chambers as normal. He had seen the confusion in the prince's eyes. And the desperate hope that was probably mirrored in his own eyes. Then he had been sent away. And he had gone. Because disobeying an order would only make things worse.<p>

He went back to the forest, and refused to let himself give up. It would take time for Arthur to adjust. But with patience, maybe, just maybe he would. So the next day, he sabotaged the replacement servants attempts to get to Arthur, and delivered the food himself.

He hid the smirk of victory when he found that Arthur was awake, and quite possibly waiting for him. He gave no sign when Merlin entered. After setting the food on the table, Merlin hesitated. Unsure of what to do now.

"You have magic, Merlin." said Arthur, voice dry and brittle.

Merlin nodded slightly, though Arthur had been stating a fact, now asking a question.

"It's against the law." continued Arthur.

"I didn't have a choice." Merlin returned

Arthur met his eyes for a moment, then gestured at the door, no flicker of regret passing over his face.

And Merlin left again.

And repeated the same progress the next morning.

This time, Arthur was staring out the window when he arrived. And again they were silent.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?" Arthur asked, voice calm with an underlying hope.

"I was born with magic," Arthur hissed at the word, but didn't stop him. "It's part of me."

"Yet you choose to use in Camelot." snapped the prince.

"To save you. To save Camelot." said Merlin.

Arthur seemed to struggle with himself.

"Go." he barked, hiding his face.

And Merlin went.

He had told Gaius in a note that he wasn't dead. But he didn't want to stay in the castle, not until Arthur was ready.

One long week passed, Arthur occasionally asking questions. Sometimes flying into rages. Sometimes refusing to speak. And then, nine days after the fateful day, something sparked hope in the despondent servant.

He entered Arthur's room as usual. Setting the food down, and pretending to busy himself cleaning up.

"I can't hate you Merlin. I should. But I don't." Arthur said, adopting his brittle, broken voice.

Merlin swallowed nervously.

"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole." he quoted.

Arthur looked at him curiously.

"I'm sorry." Arthur said.

"I am too." said Merlin, aware of how much was hanging on his conversation.

Arthur pointed at the door, and Merlin left, but hope put a slight spring in his step which hadn't been there for nine days.

* * *

><p>Arthur spent the ninth night thinking. What he had said to Merlin was true. He couldn't hate Merlin. However hard he tried. He just couldn't. He only felt sadness and regret.<p>

And what Merlin had said... That made him wonder. Was it true?

He sighed. He had spent the past nine days moping, to be frank. He had only gone to two training sessions, and made up excuses to skip counsel meetings, saying he was ill.

It was ridiculous, and Arthur cursed himself for his weakness. Merl- the sorcerer has wormed his way into his heart.

And Merlin turning up every morning wasn't really helping. But Arthur knew if he didn't want to see Merlin again, he could tell his father he was a sorcerer. But he didn't.

On the tenth morning, Arthur sat waiting for his ex servant to appear. And he did. Arthur knew he would. It was something he was relying on.

Merlin gave him a cautious smile. Not that old, carefree goofy grin.

"Morning." he said, laying the food before Arthur.

The prince knew Merlin wasn't evil. Because he would be dead if Merlin were. He could have poisoned the food. Because Arthur ate it. That trust hadn't completely broken.

"Merlin." he said.

The servant, sorcerer, friend, traitor, turned his eyes upon Arthur.

"Yes?"

"Get my clothes will you."

And Merlin broke into a smile.

The trust had not shattered irrevocably. It could be rebuilt. It would be rebuilt.

* * *

><p><em>There we go. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not really sure about this chapter... Anyway, review, pretty please! And I will gratefully receive more suggestions, as I'm working my way through them. <em>

_I have absolutely no idea when the next chapter will be up. Have a great day (=_


	7. The Secret Sharer

_Wow! Its been a very long tie since I updated this fic... But S5 of Merlin *squee* has motivatd me to start working on it again. This is an extrodinarily long chapter, hence I only read through it once so expect mistakes. This is promoted by **Roseth Helcie**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**The Secret Sharer - Alator tells Morgana who Merlin is**

His head was still muzzy from when Morgana had thrown him to the ground with magic. The knife was hovering at his throat, and Morgana's words were buzzing in his ears.

_"...the whereabouts of the sorcerer Emrys."_

Would Gaius have been able to resist?

Merlin closed his eyes, swallowing hard. Things could hardly get worse.

Then they did.

The sorcerer Morgana was waxing lyrical about, showed up.

"Alator, this is Merlin," said Morgana with a sneer. "He's just a serving boy, but he's the most troublesome serving boy I've ever known."

Alator turned a hard gaze upon him, and in the instant, Merlin knew Gaius had cracked. _Please let him be okay._ He silently begged, before turning his whole attention to the situation at hand.

He had to stop Alator telling Morgana who he was.

If she found out... If she ever found out... Albion was doomed.

Sweat slid down his back, making him shiver.

"I take it your time with Gaius was fruitful." said Morgana, Alator continuing to stare at Merlin.

He briefly glanced at her, disdainfully.

"Gaius told me everything." he said in rumbling tones.

"So you know who Emry's is?" Morgana asked, disbelief tracing her voice.

Alator said not a word, moving to Merlin's side. He watched him with his eyes, refusing the plead as he bored into the other sorcerer's eyes.

"Not only do I know who Emry's is, but I know exactly where he is."

"Then tell me." Morgana demanded, badly hiding her eagerness and greed.

Merlin glanced briefly at her, and then at the knife, hanging there effortlessly.

There was no escape.

He swallowed, trying not to think of the repercussions.

Morgana would tell Arthur.

And that would be disastrous.

The silence hung in the air. Long, and deathly. Only Merlin's loud breathing, and the drip, drip, drip of water to be heard.

Alator sent Merlin one last look, before getting up and striding over to Morgana.

Merlin battled with an impossible choice. Let Alator tell Morgana who he really was, or use magic to stun the two of them and let her figure it out herself.

There wasn't much choice really, only one was remotely sensible, but Merlin was several seconds too slow in bringing his magic into use.

He was too used to using his magic as a last resort.

Alator's spell hit him like a boulder, punching the air from his chest.

When he finally managing to connect with the world around him, Alator and Morgana were having a raging argument.

"The serving boy is my concern!" Morgana screeched, only the thought of her arch enemy keeping her from killing the impudent sorcerer.

Alator remained stoical, eventually striking his staff against the ground angrily.

"My lady, do you want to know where Emry's is?"

Merlin struggle to gain breath, but the spell had been more powerful than he anticipated, and he hadn't had time to ward it off. This was it. Years of hiding, lying and fearing, about to tumble down.

He closed his eyes, and listened to the fatal words.

"Your enemy is right before you, lady Morgana." said Alator with no more emotion than he had showed throughout the whole episode.

Merlin opened his eyes, and saw Morgana step back, staring wildly at Alator.

"Not me, my lady. The boy."

Morgana's eyes landed on Merlin in an instant. Crazed grey met fearful blue, and for an second, the moment hung in the air.

Then Morgana took a step closer, her face completely blank of emotion.

"Him?" she questioned coldly.

"Yes, Gaius assured me. He was not lying."

Morgana's eyes flashed angrily, her lip curling.

"All those years... When I was alone. You knew, and you did nothing! _Nothing!_" she spat angrily, kicking Merlin in the side and making him double other for the second time in as many minutes.

Morgana quickly regained her composure, though cracks were showing in her mask.

She muttered something unintelligible, and Merlin felt a deep, irresistible sleep dragging him down.

"No." he gasped.

Merlin knew he could banish the spell, but he had no inclination. Morgana didn't know for sure exactly who he was, and he had no plans on giving her ammunition.

The last thing he saw was Morgana's face, merciless eyes, and sneering mouth. He decided he'd made a mistake in not stopping the spell.

* * *

><p>Gwaine didn't trust Agravaine with Gaius. He was sure Arthur's supposedly loyal uncle was a blood thirsty traitor, and while in normal circumstances he would have ridden ahead to warn Arthur, he decided to leave Agravaine was too risky. The slower pace was a price he had to pay, and he seriously hoped the Merlin's life wouldn't be rolled into that.<p>

He was deeply worried for his friend. Merlin was not a warrior. Though Gwaine had no doubts about the fact Merlin was as shrewd as Morgana, he was often cursed with misfortune.

Gwaine already had his plan worked out. It involved three simple stages.

Get Gaius back to Camelot safely.

Inform Arthur Gauis's innocence and Merlin's plight.

Ride out to save his friend with Arthur and the other knights.

Simple, and stage one of this plan went according to Gwaine's wishes. They rode reasonably quickly through the forest, Gwaine chivvying Agravaine along, keeping a beady eye on the 'loving' uncle's movements.

Finally, the looming, but friendly, gates of Camelot reared out of the darkness, and Gwaine heaved a sigh. He instructed to the guards to get Gaius to his chambers, giving the reins of his horse to another and running up the steps.

However idiotic the guards of Camelot were, they could handle the simple task of transporting Gaius to his room and summoning a physician of some kind.

Agravaine was left alone and abandoned, and this gave Gwaine cause for a brief smirk.

Soon he had sent a serving girl to get Arthur and the other knights, and let himself relax slightly in the hall.

_Hang on Merlin._ He silently willed his friend.

"Gwaine, what's going on?" Arthur asked, looking slightly bleary.

"Sorry sire, but it's about Gaius." Gwaine said hurriedly.

"What about him?" asked Arthur, half grumpily, half hopefully.

"He's innocent. Merlin and I rode out to find him, and I discovered him in Morgana's clutches. Your uncle can attest to his innocence."

Arthur spent several long seconds pondering this. Then he nodded, and smile cracking his face. It was one of the rare moments the king actually looked happy.

He didn't say anything more, waiting for Gwaine to continue.

"I think he'll be fine." Gwaine said, shrugging.

"Okay... Merlin's with him, is he?"

Gwaine bit his lip. He knew that Arthur, however much he protested it, actually was friends with Merlin.

"He... Well, I had to get Gaius out of there, and we'd split up to find him..."

"He's still in there?" Arthur asked.

Gwaine nodded.

Arthur's frowned and he huffed, muttering under his breath about Merlin's idiocy, when he really meant it as a compliment.

"Get the other knights, we ride as soon as we can."

Gwaine grinned.

* * *

><p>Merlin woke slowly, with a great deal of pain and blurriness. There was an unnatural tightness coiled round his chest, and his wrists were aching painfully. After a god ten minutes of lying, letting all the aches and pains wash over him, Merlin finally cracked opened his eyes.<p>

Darkness seeped into his vision, flecked with light, and it took several blinks to sort what was shadow and what was visible.

He was in a cave, or some other such thing, apparently Morgana's favourite kind of abode.

The pain throbbed through his whole being, and there was something wrong... Something missing. Its absence was like a dagger twisting in his heart, but Merlin couldn't remember what it was that was causing such aching loss.

He squinted at the walls, and quickly became aware that it wasn't a cave he was in.

It was a dungeon.

He groaned softly, using the light from the torches to examine the rest of his cell. It was completely dark except for the one torch, and all four walls were solid, only the door had bars.

He was stuck.

As his senses returned in more detail, he realised something was very wrong with how he was feeling. The comfortable, familiar pressure was gone. And his chest felt constricted by invisible bonds. He could hardly breath for a moment when he realised.

His magic was gone.

Or rather, locked away.

He struggled against the cuffs that had been clapped round his wrists, and the squeezing in his chest tightened, leaving him gasping for the damp air.

It was awfully wet in the cell, and water had already seeped through his back and the seat of his breeches.

Merlin flopped back onto his side, feeling completely powerless without his magic.

_This is how Arthur must think I feel the whole time._

Time slowly ticked away, and Merlin dozed fitfully, his dreams full of Morgana, Arthur and fate. In his waking moments, he began to feel more and more claustrophobic, not from the darkness, but from the inability to draw on his power.

He knew it was the things that tied his hands which was draining the power. Slowly leeching it out, sucking it from his soul. It wasn't painful, but it made him want to crawl out of his skin.

No food was delivered, and soon the meagre lighting disappeared altogether with a feeble fizz.

And from every angle Merlin examined the situation, he saw no escape. No light.

* * *

><p>The knights rode out before dawn had broken. Despite Agravaine's pitiful complaints, Arthur refused to be stopped, and left his uncle in charge of the citadel.<p>

Gwaine would have been exhilarated by the freezing air, pounding of horses hooves, and promise of a battle had Merlin not been in mortal danger.

He couldn't bare to think about what would happen if Merlin were killed. The world seemed empty without Merlin, and even though he was only a servant, all the knights, and the king himself, trusted the lanky young man implicitly.

He was so open, so friendly. But there was something about Merlin Gwaine could not understand. A sadness, a seriousness and modesty, which did not fit in with his bubbly personality.

But that was by the by, all that mattered currently was rescuing the servant.

Arthur was silent, face set in stone. The young king disliked show his emotions, but Gwaine had known him long enough to see the troubled worry in his eyes. Gwaine smirked slightly - it was nice to know Arthur cared for Merlin on some degree.

Finally, after what seemed several ages, they arrived at the iron mines. They seemed forbidding, and deathly quiet.

Arthur grouped the knights together was hardly a word, telling them to search the place. He signalled for Gwaine to follow him, and they set off, torch flaming and swords gleaming.

"I last saw him here." Gwaine said, after leading Arthur through the catacomb like tunnels.

Arthur frowned.

"His horse was still tethered outside." he commented quietly.

Gwaine nodded.

"So either he's still here, or somebody's taken him."

As Gwaine looked down yet another cramped corridor, he had the feeling that Merlin would have gotten out of here as quickly as he could.

If he could.

* * *

><p>Merlin was jolted awake by the sound of his cell door being heaved open. He attempted to sit up, but the light was blinding compared to the previous darkness, and his tied hands made it near impossible.<p>

By his reckoning it had been nearly a day and a half.

A day and a half since Morgana found out who he was.

And a day and a half since he'd eaten.

Hunger was hollowing him out, making him feel weak. Well, weaker.

Just as draining as the lack of food, was the absence of his magic. His body was slowly being sapped of all power, magical and physical.

He couldn't last must longer without it. He wasn't designed to. It was his life source, and getting rid of one meant loosing the other.

Magic was him, and he was magic.

He was jolted away from his rambling thoughts by two guards hauling him from his slumped position, and dragging him out the door.

He didn't even make an attempt to stand up, letting his legs trail, eye drooping. He could count five guards in his escort and almost smiled. Previously, he had only been worth one.

Down a straight corridor, two lefts, and then finally a right through two arched doors, into the throne room. He didn't recognise the castle, which was surprising as he had been in most of the nearby ones.

Morgana was standing behind the throne, though nobody sat on it. He was pushed onto his knees before her.

"Well, well, well. My old friend, Merlin," she said snidely. "Or should I say Emrys."

This was accompanied to a sharp slap to the face, which Merlin ignored, staring off into the distance, blanking the would-be queen.

"So long I have search for you. And you were right under my nose the whole time. I should have guessed... I should have realised that a pathetic servant like you would be Emrys."

She grabbed his chin, wrenching his head to face her, glaring into his eyes.

They were full of hate and anger. But also fear.

Morgana took a moment to calm herself, drawing back and sitting on the throne, breathing deeply.

"It's been you, hasn't it. Every, single time my plans were ruined, it was you." she hissed, watching Merlin with slitted eyes.

He nodded slowly, meeting her eyes coldly.

"Why? What possible reason can you have for wanting to keep Arthur alive. He hates our kind, he would kill you in an instant. It would be so easy for you to overthrow him. We could bring magic back to this land, you and I."

Her face was twisted with disbelief and loathing.

Merlin closed his eyes an instant, swaying as a invisible wave crashed over his head. Once the few specks of power he had left recovered from more draining, he forced his attention back to Morgana.

"I know Arthur is a great man, and I believe in the world he is trying to build. You are full of bitterness, and blinded by it." Merlin said.

Morgana sneered, but gave no comment.

"The old man... he was you?"

Merlin said nothing. Let Morgana wonder, and worry.

"If you've quite finished gloating, kill me." he said.

Morgana smiled.

"Oh no, I'm not making the rest of your life that easy for you." she whispered.

Merlin tried not to shudder.

"You see, there has always been two people who needed to be removed. Emry's, and Arthur. And now... Now I can snare one with the other. I'll lock you up, and let your beloved king come and find you."

Merlin felt another swirl of nausea take over, making him gag emptily. There was nothing on his stomach to throw up. Morgana looked unbearably smug.

"I won't let you." he managed to choke out after a few moments.

"With those cuffs on, you're helpless, Merlin. Helpless as I always thought you were. There's nothing you can do to stop Arthur's death." Morgana said, cold joy on her face.

Then she motioned for the guards, and Merlin was dragged from the room.

* * *

><p>Arthur stormed into Camelot, immediately abandoning his horse, and going straight to his chambers. Gwaine watched him go.<p>

They had not found Merlin. After over half a day of searching, The knights had told their king Merlin was nowhere to be found, and having brought no provisions, they had to get back to Camelot.

Arthur had barely said a word on the return journey, and soon they were back in Camelot.

Now he had gone off to sulk, leaving the other knights to do as they wished.

Gwaine didn't know what he could do. Merlin was apparently, gone. Though he was hoping that Arthur wouldn't leave it like that.

After meandering around aimlessly, he decided the answer was the tavern, and accordingly spent the rest of the day in there.

The next day was bleak. Bleak, grey, and completely uninteresting. There was no spring in Arthur's step as he headed to the throne room. None of the knights smiled and chatted, morosely following their king.

Gaius was awake, pardoned, but worried. There was something about the old man which drooped, showing his age more than when Merlin was around.

Arthur wearily sat at the round table, gesturing for everybody to do the same.

Gwaine was aware that Arthur probably wouldn't talk about Merlin in front of the counsel. He was like that, still very set in his fathers way.

They droned on about the disputed lands of Grendel, Arthur listlessly agreeing with what was said.

The monotony, which had sent Gwaine into a doze, was broken forcefully by a rap on the door. Arthur leaped up, eyes hopeful, before spying the guard and realising that it was not Merlin.

"Sire, I have a letter." the guard said.

The room fell silent, and Arthur beckoned the man over. He snatched the letter, hastily opening it and reading.

His eyes flew across the words, a frown slashing his face.

"The court is dismissed, my knights and Gaius stay." Arthur barked, glaring at everybody.

They shuffled out, muttering complaints under their foul smelling breath. Once the last councillor had cast a grim look over his shoulder, and the door snapped shut, Arthur opened the letter again.

"It's about Merlin." he said boldly, eyes already scanning the words again.

"What does it say?" Gaius asked quickly.

Arthur winced slightly.

"If you ever want to see you're servant again, deliver a kings ransom to the castle Triel."

"Short and snappy." said Gwaine, a little too flatly for the joke.

Arthur pursed his lips in a way that looked a little too much like a pout, and crumpled the letter.

"There's no time to loose." he said bluntly, striding out of the room.

And an hour later, they were riding fresh horses through the forest, none of them quite sure what Arthur's plan was.

As they slowed down to allow the horses a rest, Elyan posed the question.

"What are we trying to do, sire?" he asked cautiously.

Arthur looked at him frowning.

"Rescue Merlin, of course." he said slowly.

The knights glanced at each other.

"But... are you sure that's wise? Whoever took Merlin purposefully let you know where he was being held. We might be walking straight into a trap." said Leon slowly

Arthur tutted softly.

"That doesn't matter."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter." he snapped, spurring his horse into a canter before anybody else could argue.

The journey passed in a blur of pounding hooves, biting cold air, ominous trees flashing past, and gloomy skies. There was something about the way the wind howled that sent a shiver down Gwaine's back.

Finally, after what could have been aeons or mere seconds, Arthur pulled his horse up, jumping off its back and tying it too a tree.

"The castle is just past these tree's. I think the best plan would be to get in through the main gates."

"What? Just walk in?" asked Percival.

Arthur nodded.

"The castle isn't inhabited, meaning whoever took Merlin will have limited men. I have faith in you all."

The knights didn't say a word. What could you say to your king?

They strung out in a line behind their leader, sneaking through the trees, hopefully towards their captured friend.

* * *

><p>As Merlin was thrown back into the cell, things went black, and he was sure it wasn't to do with the lack of light. His strength was almost completely sapped, and even the small effort of rising onto his knees to watch the cell door clang shut was almost too much.<p>

The guards had been kind enough to re-light the torch, and it blazed with new lustre only serving to remind Merlin exactly how bad his situation really was.

Struggling desperately hard to keep his balance, Merlin looked over his shoulder to the cuffs that Morgana had trapped his hands in. It was difficult to even get a glance at them, but by wedging his shoulder against the wall, he could see the corner of one gold lined link.

There runes scrolling over every inch of the surface, each and every one of them glowing softly. Just looking at them made Merlin's eyes water, and his locked up magic quail.

These things were powerful, and full to brimming with dark magic.

Shivering, he slumped against the wall, letting his heavy lids drop, plunging him into nightmare stricken dreams.

* * *

><p>Within minutes of leaving the horses, the city was in sight. Arthur signalled for them to stop momentarily, while he crept forward. Leon took this as an opportunity to confer with the other knights.<p>

"This is madness. Arthur isn't in his right mind." he hissed once the young king was out of sight.

"Merlin's a friend to all of us. We can't just leave him." Elyan said soberly.

"But this is exactly what his kidnappers want, us walking straight into their base. They knew Arthur wouldn't pay the ransom."

"It's too late for that now." said Percival.

The silent minutes ticked by, and eventually Arthur returned.

"There's only two guards on the gate. Follow me."

The crept as stealthily as their heavy red cloaks would allow, sneaking through the wood.

Soon Arthur halted them again.

"On my call." he hissed, crouching down for an instant.

"Now!"

They surged forward, and the guards were struck down barely before they turned round. Arthur barely spared them a glance, striding forward.

"It's too dangerous to split up, so we'll have to be quick." he said.

They entered the citadel itself, taking down another two knights. Arthur was obviously right. There was hardly anybody around.

With every step they took, Gwaine felt foreboding follow him more and more closely.

Something was wrong. Very wrong. He could even go as far as to say something was very, very wrong. But it was too late, Arthur was already practically flying down the steps, his feet making a soft thudding.

Down and down the staircase spiralled, into the bellow of the earth. Nobody blocked their path, not a soul.

Finally, Arthur halted, causing the skittering of boots on stone to stop abruptly.

"We're here."

Either Arthur hadn't thought about the fact Merlin might not be in the dungeons, or it hadn't occurred to him.

Swords, which had been hanging loosely at the knights sides, were raised, and Arthur calmly stepped out into the open.

Four guards jumped up from where they had been playing cards, knocking over table and stools with a clatter.

There were several rows of cells, each apparently impenetrable, from the inside and out. The guards were quickly dealt with, Percival swiftly knocking two of them out with his fist. There other two weren't so lucky.

Arthur grabbed the key's from the table.

"We haven't got much time, try and find him." he said, peering through the bars on the closest door.

It took five minutes to locate the right cell. The prisoner had watched through the bars of their cells, eyes pleading an fearful. This made it easier, as Merlin's face was definitely not among them.

Finally Elyan called out.

"I think this is him, but he's not moving." he called.

Arthur rushed over, thrusting the keys roughly into the lock one after another, until finally one caught and the door creaked open.

Everybody was dismayed to find the racket had not even caused the slightest stir from Merlin, and when everybody finally crammed into the cramped room, it was with great trepidation that Arthur placed a hand lightly over his man servant's nose.

A few perilously long seconds later, he sighed.

"He's alive, thank the gods."

* * *

><p>Merlin's foggy brain heard loud voices, crashing and scraping, but he couldn't be bothered to even open his eyes. He also knew it must be bad he couldn't muster the strength to open his eyes, but couldn't be bothered to expend to energy worrying about it.<p>

The voices got closer, and there was a scratching which made his head throb. People crowded into the room, and somebody rolled him over a little more roughly than he would have liked.

There was a heavy silence, and somebody placed their hand over his nose.

_This is it. They're going to kill me. _Merlin thought.

A large part of him wanted to react, to writhe and struggle. But and even bigger piece of his mind just told him to stay still. That this was simply an end to what would otherwise be a long and painful suffering.

Seconds later though, the hand was removed, and somebody spoke above him.

"He's alive, thank the gods."

He knew that voice... But it took him several seconds to bring it to the surface of his sluggish mind.

_Arthur._

He opened his eyes, and found himself looking at the king.

Arthur. He'd come to save him.

_"-and let your beloved king come and find you."_

Morgan's words howled in his head, and with a superhuman effort he cracked his dry mouth open, letting out a feeble moan.

Arthur's head whipped round to look at him, surprise showing in his eyes.

"Go," Merlin croaked. "'s a trap. Morgana..."

The knights all jumped at her name, glancing through the cell door.

"She's here? Morgana's here?" Arthur demanded, shaking Merlin slightly.

But the darkness was welling up to claim him, and Merlin slipped back into the eternal loop Morgana had thrown him into.

* * *

><p>Merlin's warning was barely a breath in the silence, but everybody heard it.<p>

Arthur silently cursed as Merlin's eyes rolled, and his mouth went slack. He couldn't image what Morgana had done to make his manservant so weak. He had only been missing a day and a half.

"We have to get out of here." he barked, slinging Merlin over his back.

He was light as a feather, and Arthur briefly noticed his hands were tied.

_No time for that._ He thought, jogging out of the room after the knights.

Endless training sessions everyday came in useful as the five of them tore up the stairs, making no attempt to stay quiet.

It was too late for that.

Arthur realised the knights had been completely right when they said it was dangerous to just barge into a castle. But Merlin was alive, if limp as a rag over his back.

_Not much longer._

Soon they were racing for the exit to the citadel, and when they rounded a corner, and the door came into view, Arthur dared to hope they'd make it.

The doors swept shut when they were within twenty paces, with a very final sounding boom.

The knights stopped, heaving in air, and spinning around, swords raised. Arthur dropped Merlin to the floor, taking up a defensive stance.

"Oh brother dear, didn't you want to stop for a chat? You're in a hurry to leave, why not stay a little?" Morgana's crooning voice echoed.

She swaggered from an alcove, two warriors at her shoulder. An all knowing smirk was spread across her face.

"Was it really wise for the king to risk his life for a worthless servant?" she sneered.

The knights gathered round Arthur, silent and alert.

"But wait, I forgot. He isn't worthless at all. Far from it." her smile grew broader, and she took six steps closer.

Arthur was burning with curiosity. Why would Morgana think Merlin was valuable? Because he had effectively led them here? Or was it another reason?

"Did he tell you, or has he lied to everybody?" she asked.

"Merlin never lied to anybody!" snarled Gwaine.

Morgana laughed softly.

"He even lies about his name." she said coldly.

Arthur felt doubt worming its way into his heart. Surely Merlin would have told him about anything Morgana found this important? They were as close to friends as it was possible for a king and a servant to be. And though he hated to admit it, he trusted Merlin. With his life, and kingdom.

"You may have heard of the great and mighty sorcerer Emrys... Well, he's lying at your feet."

Only one word in that whole sentence got through to Arthur. Sorcerer.

_Sorcerer._

"No." Gwaine was arguing, snarling in fact.

"Oh yes. In the very heart of mighty Camelot, a sorcerer has been squatting. And you never even suspected him."

"Merlin would never betray me." Arthur bit out, though he couldn't help but glance at his servant's lifeless form.

"That's all it is for you, isn't it? Magic means betrayal. Well, in this case you happen to be right. You don't know the legend of Emry's, but I certainly do." she cackled.

"What's that?" asked Arthur, taking an involuntary step back.

A ball of something black and menacing appeared between Morgana's hands, and she smiled.

"He's led you all into a fatal trap. And with one fell swoop, I can destroy my mortal enemies."

Morgana was deadly serious now, and the ominous black ball slithered closer, roiling and turning.

Arthur pushed away his emotions, as he had a hundred times in battles.

"Run!" he screamed.

The knights turned tail and fled. As Arthur tripped backwards to follow them, he practically fell over Merlin's lifeless body.

He stared at it, indecision causing several seconds of none movement.

_Traitor and friend._

He growled under his breath, and hauled Merlin to his feet, slinging him over his back.

Morgana's magic was curling round his, thick and black, but he ran on, feeling it sneak into his lungs, paralysing the breaths he was trying to take.

Merlin was coughing weakly on his shoulder.

Out of nowhere, Leon appeared, pulling Arthur forward, hand over his mouth. They dashed through the doors into the fresh air. Arthur gasped and spluttered, the black fumes forcefully leaving his lungs.

Morgana's scream rent the air, and the resulting explosion whipped Arthur and sir Leon of their feet, throwing them forward.

* * *

><p>They stopped, almost an hour later with exhausted horses, and all of them battered and bruised. In their haste to get away, Merlin had been roughly slung over a horse.<p>

Arthur couldn't really find it in his heart to care as Merlin was shunted from one side to another.

They were in a sorry state, but Arthur was fairly confidant that they had escaped Morgana's clutches, for the time.

He made a rough list of their injuries. He himself had a gashed forehead, from the explosion, and Leon had many cuts, varying in severity. Percival had been slashed on the arm by a guard, and Elyan was having breathing difficulties from the smoke.

Gwaine was mainly scotch free, but the worst out of all of them, was Merlin.

He hadn't regained consciousness, and his hands were still bound by the golden cuffs.

After lighting a small fire, to keep the cold at bay, reluctantly, Arthur turned his attention to Merlin. All the knights had kept a close eye on the servant, Gwaine draping his cloak over the sleeping servant, but apart from that, they had mainly kept clear.

Arthur was fairly sure it wasn't the fact they mistrusted him, more that they were waiting for him to do something.

He turned to Merlin's prone form, and crouched beside his faithful, loyal until death, servant.

One that was apparently a traitor.

_According to Morgana, the biggest traitor of them all._

Even though he knew that he shouldn't believe Morgana, she was a crazed sorcerer with a huge grudge, there was something in her words which called to him.

There were so many memories, of so many times, when luck had saved him.

Or perhaps not luck.

Not only that, but Merlin had been accused of magic more than once.

So as he crouched down, he was half convinced that Merlin was a sorcerer.

"Merlin?" he whispered, peering into his servant's face.

There was no answer. Merlin didn't so much as flinch.

His face was deathly pale, everything about him looked ill. Arthur couldn't help but feel he would never know the truth about his suddenly mysterious manservant.

"Can we get these cuffs off?" he demanded, noticing the way Merlin's arms were drawn in an uncomfortable position behind his back.

He rolled Merlin over, and examined the golden bonds. He blinked several times, surprised by the fact the runes seemed to be glowing...

Magic cuffs. Of course.

He'd seen them before, used on sorcerers bound for the pyre. It stopped magic, but he'd never realised that they had such a disastrous effect on the wizard. On reflection, it seemed almost... cruel to treat sorcerer's in that way.

And so, the final, most complex conundrum rose.

Why had Morgana tied Merlin up, draining his power, when he was a sorcerer, like her? On her side in the war of good and evil.

Was a trick? Or was the scenario of sorcerer's versus good, normal people his father had so often explained more complicated?

Both seemed unlikely.

The only answer, in Arthur's eyes, was to ask Merlin, if he survived.

He examined the cuffs, surprised to find a common lock on them.

Ten minutes later, he had forced them open, and ripped them away from Merlin's pallid skin.

Immediately, Merlin's breath grew deeper, his form looked less stony, and more fluid.

"Here, keep these safe. We may need them." he said, handing them to Gwaine.

He reluctantly took them, and Arthur turned his attention back to Merlin. He was relieved it had been the cuffs draining the sorcerer's power, as there was no way on earth he was letting Merlin die with so many questions.

He watched the usual amount of colour seep back into Merlin's face. Now he looked like he was sleeping, not dying.

One of the knights had concocted something which was supposed to be dinner, and Arthur ate it, staring into the fire. As soon as Merlin woke up, his whole world was going to explode.

The secrecy Merlin had been so careful to maintain had been ripped away, revealing him for what he truly was.

There were two Merlin's in Arthur thoughts. The friend and servant, and the traitor and sorcerer. He couldn't see how the two joined together.

Arthur decided not to move off until Merlin woke up. He wanted answers, and he wanted them as quickly as possible. So for a good hour, they knights lounged about, their normal chatted subdued. Merlin was lying just outside the light of the fire. Everybody's glance kept on turning to him, waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

><p>Merlin felt consciousness snap back to him, sudden and sharp. He drew a deep breath, smelling fresh air, and fire. The images of his capture slowly flickered in and out of his reach.<p>

_Morgana knows!_ He thought suddenly, the conversation with Alator resurfacing. _But how did I get here?_

The memory of Arthur bending over him, hit Merlin with as much force as realisation that Morgana knew.

If they met... Morgana would not hesitate in turning Arthur against him.

With some trepidation then, Merlin opened his eyes.

They were in a forest, again. He could hear talking a little way away, but apart from that, it was almost silent.

With a jolt of relief, he realised the cuffs were gone, and his magic was quickly building up to full power again. It felt more than amazing to be back in possession of his life force.

Slowly, he sat up, rubbing a slightly throbbing head.

Silence quickly fell on the camp, and Merlin turned his slightly unfocused eyes on the knights.

He could see them all, each and every one of them watching him closely.

"Arthur?" he asked, the simple word a bit slurred.

Maybe he hadn't recovered as much as thought he had.

He also increasingly worried by the dreadful silence that had follow his return to the living world.

Arthur stood up slowly, and Merlin felt a wave of relief at seeing him.

He nodded absently to himself, letting his suddenly exhausted body flop back into a lying position. But he kept his eyes open and alert, watching Arthur slowly approach.

"Merlin?" Arthur queried suspiciously.

Cold fear was slowly seeping through Merlin's body.

"Yes, 's me." he said.

Arthur continued to loom over him, looking at him with emotion on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked shakily.

With no hesitation, Arthur drew his sword and pointed at Merlin's chest. A sharp gasp ripped through his throat, and he looked up at the king nervously.

The knights all muttered warnings, each of them standing, ready to intervene.

"You have five seconds to tell the truth." Arthur growled.

Merlin flinched at that tone of voice. It was the one generally used on... sorcerers.

"What? What have I done?" he asked, his mind racing ahead to try and think.

Morgana told Arthur he was the great sorcerer. But why had Arthur believed her?

"Just tell me Merlin." said Arthur calmly.

He was a step closer, sword still wavering in his grasp.

"What did she say? Its not true, please Arthur." Merlin said softly.

Arthur seemed struggle with himself.

Then he crouched down beside Merlin, sword still positioned over his chest.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to put those cuffs back on."

Merlin knew it was a ploy to try and get him confess, but all the same he shuddered, flinching away.

Arthur didn't show any emotion.

"Are you a sorcerer, Merlin?" he asked.

Merlin shivered, staring up into a face he recognised all too well, but suddenly didn't seem so familiar. Arthur was cold and distant.

About to snap in two.

"Now!" Arthur shouted, pressing the sword against his chest.

"Arthur." Gwaine called warningly.

Merlin drew a deep breath.

Arthur was already convinced of his guilt. Rightly so too. But any more pretence would be fruitless.

"Yes. I am a sorcerer." he whispered, closing his eyes.

He didn't want to see Arthur's eyes.

There was a snarl of anger, and Merlin opened his eyes in time to see the knights grabbing Arthur's arms, holding him back.

There were tears on is face, looking out of place against the absolutely rage and hatred. Merlin hastily sat up, ignoring the fog that briefly descended on his brain.

It took the knights at least five minutes to calm their leader down, but finally Arthur assured them he wasn't going to kill the fragile looking servant, and slowly attention was turned back to Merlin.

* * *

><p>It was only anger which flooded through Arthur system when Merlin uttered the fateful words. At that moment, he wanted to kill the traitor.<p>

The only person he could trust, had betrayed him.

There was grief amongst the rage. He had just lost the most trusting friendship he'd ever had.

Because in his eyes, the trust he had shared with Merlin was gone. Irrevocably gone.

Finally, the sane side of him came back, and his knights let him go. He was secretly pleased they had stopped him from killing the sorcerer. There were still many unanswered questions.

Merlin was huddled against a tree. He could have run, but he hadn't. He looked awfully small and weak for a sorcerer.

"Merlin." he said firmly.

The sorcerer looked up, bright blue eyes momentarily hopeful. There were the traces of tears round those eyes.

"Come here." he commanded.

Slowly, Merlin got up, walking unsteadily over, and sitting beside the fire.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked flatly.

Arthur didn't have a answer to that question, so he asked another.

"Why Merlin? I thought you had a good life in Camelot? Why did you ruin it with learning magic."

Merlin chuckled softly.

"Do you think I wanted it?" he asked, meeting Arthur's eyes briefly before looking away.

"What?"

"I was born with it, Arthur. I didn't have a choice. It was my... _destiny_ to have it." he said.

Arthur remembered Morgana asking him if he knew what Emry's was destined to do.

"And what's that?" he asked.

Merlin sighed, burying his head and in his hands, groaning softly.

"To aid the once and future king build the land of Albion." he said mournfully, looking at Arthur again.

Arthur frowned.

"Who?"

"You, prat. I'm supposed to make sure you become king, and help you unite the land."

Arthur froze, staring at Merlin.

It was a lie. It had to be. Morgana had suggested Emrys was destined to destroy him. Not save him.

"But all sorcerer's hate me. They're all evil." he blurted.

Merlin dropped his eyes.

"Your father was wrong, Arthur. A lot of magic users do not abuse their power. They just want to see magic lawfully return to the land, under a fair ruler."

"So... your one of the sorcerer's who doesn't abuse his power?" Arthur scoffed.

"Oh, I have abused it. More than once. But I always did what I thought was right for the land. For you."

"Don't try and pin your failings on me." spat Arthur.

"I wasn't." Merlin said.

Arthur rubbed his forehead, groaning.

"Why should I believe you? You've done nothing but lie to me."

"Why haven't I killed you yet? If you're so sure everything is black and white, why haven't I killed you?"

"Be-because you were biding your time. Trying to worm your way in!" Arthur said weakly.

Merlin sighed, eyes full of misery.

"I'm your friend Arthur." he said quietly.

"No! I'm not friend's with sorcerer's." snarled Arthur.

Hurt streaked across Merlin's face, but he quickly banished it. There was silence for a moment, servant and king avoiding each other's eyes.

"What about Morgana?"

Merlin's lip curled.

"She was corrupted by Morgause. She was told of a man called Emrys, her doom, and ever since she has been obsessed. Every time her plans failed, she blamed it on him. She was so close to finding out, so many times. But how could a lowly servant be a powerful warlock?" he scoffed softly under his breath.

"So... she's scared of you?"

"Immensely. More than you are at the moment." Merlin smiled sadly as Arthur tried to deny it.

Arthur quickly pushed the hundreds of possibilities having a sorcerer on his side could add to his list of advantages over Morgana, and stared fully into Merlin's eyes for a moment.

"How can I trust you?" asked Arthur quietly after some more silence.

"Arthur, please. Everything I've ever done has been for you..." Merlin pleaded, the first time his eyes had actually begged.

Arthur was tempted.

But everything his father had taught him was on a knife edge. To accept Merlin for who he was, would discredit his father's name. And there was every chance Merlin was lying through his teeth, like every other sorcerer.

But Merlin's eyes seemed so trusting and sincere, he couldn't find it in his heart to mistrust the servant.

Arthur stood, giving Merlin one final glance.

"By the laws of Camelot, I banish you from the kingdom, on pain of death if you ever return. You have until dawn to get out." he said, with as little emotion as he could.

Merlin gasped, a sharp sound of grief, hurt and pain. It very nearly made Arthur change his mind, because this was _Merlin_. His friend, makeshift advisor. Helpless idiot and loyal puppy. Protector and sorcerer.

But no.

His father was more important than a servant.

"Arthur _please._ I can't... You're my life. Camelot is my life. I have to protect you. It's my destiny. _Please _don't do this."

"No. You will leave, or I will kill you." Arthur said, sparing a glance at his former servant.

Merlin slowly got to his feet, glancing around him. Then he looked back to Arthur, looking a little calmer than before.

"Then you'll have to kill me." he said, meeting Arthur's eye steadily.

Arthur almost snapped at Merlin, like he would have in old times. But those times were gone.

The eyes of all his knights were on him, as he stared at the sorcerer.

"Merlin, leave now before it's too late." Arthur snarled.

But Merlin just shook his head.

"No."

"I'll kill you. Save yourself." Arthur said.

Merlin's lips twitched in a pained smile.

"No."

"Merlin..."

The knights had drawn a little closer, and Arthur was aware that his leadership was suddenly in question. Slowly, he drew his sword

"I'm warning you one last time." Arthur said pointing the sword at Merlin.

He was silently seething inside. He didn't wanted to kill Merlin. Not now his rage had died down. He never wanted to see the sorcerer again, but he didn't want to kill him.

And Merlin just stood there, open and trusting. Foolish and stupid.

"I once said I'd protect you, or die at your side... I'm not going."

Arthur tried to convince himself it was a bluff. He brought the sword up and placed it over Merlin's heart, willing the servant to step away.

He didn't.

Merlin would probably stop the sword with magic. He would probably step away.

Probably.

Arthur tried. He really did. But he couldn't find the will power to contract his wrist, and stab his loyal friend in the chest.

He grimaced, trying. But it went against everything in his body. Even though this person was a sorcerer. A traitor. He was once a friend.

He pulled away, sheathing his sword with jerky movements.

"Tie him up." he grunted, turning away and stomping away into the forest.

He needed to think.

* * *

><p>Merlin knew it was a risk, offering his life on a platter. Arthur could easily have killed him.<p>

But, he had been with Arthur for well over five years. He occasionally liked to think he knew the king better than anybody. But as Arthur sheathed his sword, Merlin knew inside there had never been a huge risk.

Arthur was good and fair. He would never kill a man in cold blood.

Especially not a man he had risked his life to save.

But there was pain in Merlin's heart as the knights, his former friends, manhandled him into a sitting position, and tied him up. He kept his eyes closed, refusing to look at them.

He knew they were being more gentle than they would have been with normal prisoners, but that didn't stop every rough tug and pull making his heart burst.

Arthur had spared him, and hopefully found it in his heart to trust Merlin just a little, but there was a long way to go.

In fact, the road back to trust was so long, Merlin couldn't see the end.

And that frightened him, more than the feeling of Arthur's sword pressed against his heart. Finally the knights left him alone, settling round the fire, uncharacteristically quiet.

Merlin stayed still, aware he could break out of the bonds with a single word. That comforted him slightly, but he knew he wouldn't. He would do anything to help Arthur's trust in him re-grow.

Silent minutes slipped by the melancholy atmosphere. Merlin listened intently for well known footsteps, announcing the king's return.

But when he did hear them, cold fear swept over him. He opened his eyes and watched the king slowly approach.

Arthur was hesitant, but also determined, and came to a stop before the sorcerer.

They both watched each other warily, Merlin breaking the silence.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked, glad his voice didn't crack.

Arthur battled with himself for a few seconds.

"We'll get back to Camelot, and work something out there." he said softly.

And Merlin felt a glimmer of hope spring up in his chest.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, there we go. I hope it was okay. Expect an update some time, though I'm not sure when. Reviews and suggestions are welcome! If your suggesting anything from season 5, maybe you should PM me (=<em>


	8. The Disir

_So. Hello again. I'm sorry this has been such a long update time. Again. I could list a thousand reasons, but that would be a waste of your time. Anyway, for those of you who haven't seen **Episode 5 of Season 5 !This contains spoilers!. **Nobody prompted it, but I fancied giving it a go. Enjoy! (apologies for grammar errors, I only read through it once)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**The Disir - Merlin tells Arthur to agree to the Disir's wishes**

Merlin was struggling, even Arthur who was poor at spotting emotions could see the tears brimming in his manservant's eyes. His slender frame shook, and he gazed into the fire, as if either the secrets of all his problems were burning there, or he hoped it would swallow him up. Arthur stayed silent, waiting, trusting, hoping. He felt at that moment the only person in the world who could help him was Merlin.

But for the very first time, Merlin seemed reluctant to speak, to judge. To decide.

"I..." he began, continuing to ignore Arthur's watchful gaze.

The air seemed to hang, nature waiting for the servant's words to spill from his lips, condemning the fate of Camelot.

"If to save Camelot, magic must be returned to the city, then you have no other choice." Merlin said quietly.

His eyes darted up briefly to meet Arthur's, as if expecting him to laugh at or scorn the words. But Arthur felt like doing the exact opposite. As soon the words met the light of day, Arthur knew they were correct. That Merlin was the only one he could trust to make decisions for Camelot, and that yet again he had given the piece of advice which would save the kingdom.

And it felt right in his heart. His hatred of magic had faded with the years of Uther's death. He knew his father had been blinded, and had often sworn not to make the same mistake. Now was his chance.

A chance to build a truly equal kingdom.

There were many who would see him dead, like Morgana. But perhaps that hate was not born of magic, but of their personalities and greed.  
>Merlin was watching him closely, hope now glinting in his sad, empty eyes. It had been too long since he had smiled.<p>

"Thank you, Merlin." he said.

And he meant every word.

* * *

><p>They sat together, with only each other and the flames of the fire for company. Arthur wanted silence, and Merlin seemed to mirror the wish. He'd told the servant he needed to think.<p>

But it was not about his decision. That was already made.

But about what he would do. All the help he could give. How he would keep people safe. With his knights, his queen and his servant, he would rule the kingdom fairly, and justly.

He would give the people what they deserved.

And the magic users, they would be treated with respect. He would not tolerate the misuse of magic, but the simple uses like lighting a fire, and healing a friend, they would not be punished. They would not result in the sickening stench of burnt flesh and the wails of grieving families.

But he also spent the time mourning. For his father.

All his father stood for, was gone. He had changed everything, until only the blood remained. He looked up at Merlin, his unfathomable eyes resting on the king.

"You're doing the right thing." he said softly.

And Arthur nodded, once.

"Yes." he agreed.

Merlin's eyes sparkled with a joy that was deeper and more emotional than that. It was pure and adulterated, and a smile cracked his pale lips.

Arthur didn't even try to think why his servant was so happy. He was just glad that the wrongs he had done were about to be righted.

* * *

><p>At dawn, he and Merlin travelled to the entrance of the Disir's cave. He laid his sword outside carefully, ignoring Merlin's smug look, and the two of them slowly entered.<p>

They carefully stepped round the hanging charms, and finally, stood before the triplets.

"Your decision, Arthur Pendragon." they asked, the voices like hissing vipers.

"I will bring the ways of the old religion back to Camelot." Arthur said, with no tremor in his voice.

The three surveyed the servant and king, then all bowed there heads a fraction.

"Your decision is wise, Arthur Pendragon. You have the triple goddess's approval, and that will bring good fortune to your destiny, King of Camelot." they said.

Arthur bowed low, relief seeping into his heart.

"We will warn you, Pendragon. The druid boy must die for you to survive. Break your pact, and the triple goddess will have revenge." they chorused.

Arthur opened his mouth in protest, a dark frown clouding his face.

"Mordred is your doom and fate. For Albion to flourish, he must perish."

"Return to your kingdom, and rest easy in your heart." the Disir chorused, before falling silent.

They said not another word. Arthur stood for a moment, horrified at what his decision had caused. Mordred can't be my doom... He's saved me countless times. Then Merlin was tugging him away, his pale face oddly blank.

As soon as they were out of the sacred cave, Arthur stopped.

"This is impossible!" he shouted.

His voice rang of the trees, and Merlin silently, almost meekly retrieved his sword, handing it to him without a word.

"What have I done?" he demanded the servant.

Merlin shuffled.

"If what they say is true..." he paused, an unfathomable look passing across his face.

Arthur snorted. He had no patience for Merlin and mysterious mannerisms. He forced himself not to look too deeply into Merlin apparent emotionless at Mordred's looming doom, or that fact he had been very much against trying to save him.

"Quick, the horses." he snapped.

There was the tiny glimmer of hope that they might be able to save the knight in time. He can't die. He is a loyal friend. My decision can't be his death! He repeated this over and over on the journey back to Camelot. Suddenly, from the night where his hopes had been so high, and his plans for the future so golden, it had come crashing to earth. He had promised to allow magic, a force for evil and blackness, into his kingdom. What suffering had he brought on his people?

His father had talked of the dark days before the great purge. Chaos would reign again. What have I done?!

Maybe the Disir had lied. They too must be twisted with magic, and had manipulated him not to bring about the kingdom's peace, but its doom.

Merlin was behind him, for once no word of complaint at their rapid journey being uttered. In many ways Arthur longed for it. Anything to distract him from what he'd done. Anything, even that mindless babble.

* * *

><p>They clattered into Camelot, sparks flying, and peasants being pushed aside by cries of their hasty arrival. Arthur had barely brought his horse to a halt before he had leapt off, and was running up the flight of steps. Gwaine met him at the top.<p>

His face was calm and controlled. Never a good sign.

"Please. Is he alive?" Arthur begged, his breath ragged.

Gwaine met his eyes squarely.

"Mordred passed this dawn." he said quietly.

Arthur grabbed onto the railing of the steps, swallowing down a hundred emotions, as a king should do. He wanted to scream, because yet again deadly misfortune had struck down somebody he trusted. Somebody who had saved his life.

So much betrayal and death, and all because of who he was.

Merlin was behind him, and he sent the manservant a pained look. It annoyed him that Merlin, usually so passionate about any suffering, was standing mutely and calmly.

There was no sign of sadness on his face, except maybe a tinge of regret in his eyes. But no sadness. Arthur drew himself up, looking back at Gwaine.  
>"Give him every honour." he muttered, before pushing past.<p>

Merlin trotted behind as he stomped to his chambers. Upon reaching the door, he turned.

"Leave me alone." he snapped.

He stepped in and slammed the door on Merlin's surprised face.

* * *

><p>It was dusk, and no Merlin had appeared to ready him for bed, so he sat in the dark, on his hard cold chair, hard cold thoughts clogging his mind. The weight, which occasionally was relieved from his shoulders, was back, heavy and painful.<p>

He was responsible for yet another man's death. He was going to be responsible for perhaps more endless suffering...

He started from a fitful doze as the door clangs shut.

"Merlin?" he calls blearily.

"Yes, sire?"

Arthur groaned.

"Please tell me it was a dream." he muttered as the manservant began clumping about the room.

He made no reply to the sentence, methodically moving about the room, and finally standing before the king.

"You made the right decision. I am sure the Disir would not lie. Maybe... maybe this is the way it has to be. You can't change the past."

Arthur grunted, secretly comforted by Merlin's words. But how Mordred, loyal, loyal Mordred, had anything to do with his death, he did not know.

"Come on, bed. You've got a big day tomorrow." Merlin said.

Lifelessly, Arthur pulled himself up and stumbled to the bed, rolling in and watching Merlin arrange the covers.

"Have I done the right thing?" he asked, a little plaintively, but not very, because he was a king for heavens sake, and Merlin was a servant.

Merlin froze for an instant, then hurried away, not looking up. Once all the candles had been doused, he paused by the door.

"Yes. You have." he said softly.

The door thudded shut, and Arthur dropped into a bottomless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, tribute was paid to Mordred. Arthur thoughts were clouded with gloom, and sorrow. He allowed himself that much. Despite not wanting to think about the terrible mistake he'd made, it haunted his mind.<p>

Nobody knew except Merlin.

What would happen? Would the land fall into that chaos that Uther had banished? Would pain reign, and suffering be rife? No doubt. Time and time again, he had seen the evil magic caused. Magic had killed his father. Magic had summoned horrendous beasts to kill innocent people. Magic had taken his half-sister from him. Magic had nearly taken Gwen, Merlin, everybody away.

How would he tell the kingdom?

He'd sent Merlin to do dozens of mindless and pointless jobs, just to keep the servant from sight. He didn't blame him, not exactly. But Merlin had chosen the course he had taken. It wasn't that which made the servant's presence unbearable. Arthur knew he had to accept responsibility for his choice. It was Merlin's lack of any emotion. He knew well enough Merlin and Mordred never seemed to get on. He wasn't quite that obtuse, and had noticed those long and searching looks Merlin had been in the habit of sending the knight's way. But sure they at least respected each other? Mordred was a friend of Camelot.

A friend of the king.

It was one day of these miserable thoughts. Mordred was gone, that was that.

* * *

><p>The next day he called a court meeting urgently. Some of that bitter grief had given way to regrets now. And he at least would hold his end of that ill-advised bargain with the Disir. Something in him, maybe it was pride, refused to let him forget the deal. They may have dashed their side, but he would live up to his. He had no doubt that their assertion that Mordred was dangerous would completely wrong.<p>

Mordred would never... never.

But maybe there was more in it than that.

At any rate, he had decided to bring magic back, for better or worse.

Part of him wondered if he was under some kind of spell. Surely no king in his right mind would willingly accept magic back.

But there was something lurking in the back of his mind. Magic had ill served him many times, but occasionally it had saved him and his kingdom.  
>That was not something to be forgotten.<p>

So he stood in the courtroom, the knights watching him keenly, the counsellors looking bored and fed up. Gaius seemed to sense the approaching storm, he looked worried. And behind him, Merlin stood, quiet.

"I've called you here for a matter of the absolute greatest importance." he began.

How could he tell these people he had decided to bring the hated magic back?

"A few days ago, I rode to the Disir. I begged them to spare Mordred's life. The price was the ways of the old religion being condoned."

A few murmurs. He could see they thought he had declined, and so the boy had died.

If only...

"I accepted."

Silence.

Silence, stretching for around two seconds.

"That's ridiculous!"

"How could you Arthur?"

"You are not your fathers son!"

"He would never have weakened!"

"The kingdom will fall!"

"You are not fit to be our king!"

These cries echoed round the courtroom, the courtiers standing up to hurl abuse at their king. Arthur sat patiently, waiting for the torrent to pass. Eventually, finally it did. His knights had sat, still and stunned throughout the barrage. Only Gaius had looked unsurprised, sitting there watching Arthur silently.  
>When the insults had died to a few murmurs, Arthur stood.<p>

"I know what I did was unexpected. But I have made a pact with the Disir. I will be introducing new laws this day. I thought it best to warn you."

He stood, and majestically swept from the room.

* * *

><p>Outside the great hall, Arthur paused to take a gulp of air. That was the hardest bit over.<p>

Now, the reality of the situation seemed to have sunk in. And that had calmed his previous wild fears. He knew what he had to do. He would do it, maintaining a rigid control of his own worries.

All he hoped was that the Disir were right... That the triple goddess would be appeased by this offering.

Another thing he had learnt. Magic was almost always right, for better or worse.

Merlin had materialised by his side without him noticing. He started, rolling his eyes.

"Don't do that." he snapped.

"Sorry."

Merlin shuffled, eyeing the ground.

"Go on then." he huffed, preparing himself for some utter nonsense.

Merlin coughed.

"Well done." he said bashfully.

Arthur paused, wondering whether to take the comment well, or laugh it off. But before he could decide, Merlin had disappeared as suddenly as he had arrived.  
>Gaius and knights now trooped out. They gathered round him.<p>

"I will stand by you, whatever happens." Gwaine said.

All of them nodded, and then left. Arthur watched them go, feeling fondness. Their loyalty... he could not do without it. Gaius coughed at his shoulder.

"Yes, Gaius?" he asked.

"Merlin told me of your decision. I believe it will reward you in years to come." said the old man gently.

Then he too left, leaving the king all alone yet again.

* * *

><p>Arthur stood on the balcony, looking over the sea of grubby, but adoring, faces which watched him eagerly.<p>

"People of Camelot. I have an announcement to make. From this day forth, the use of magic is condoned. There will be no more death. Only using magic for your own gains will bring a penalty on your head. I warn you to use this freedom wisely."

He had expected a similar response to that of the court, disbelief and horror. But instead, there was a moment in which all the peasants digested the news, then a resounding cheer went up.

He left the balcony quickly. He didn't want to see happiness any more than hatred. Somehow seeing their joy, just made him feel worse. Did they know what peril he had put them in?

* * *

><p>The days passed slowly, painfully slowly. The adjustment to the new laws was difficult. Numberless complaints and accusations came in, from poor and rich. Magic had been used to kill their baby! Magic had been sued to steal their gold!<p>

Arthur tried to stay detached from these ripples, the result of his announcement. He was fairly sure most were lies, simply to try and bring disfavour on magic. Fairly sure.

Maybe it was the start of the chaos his Father would have predicted.

He wondered about what his father would think. Not much, he was sure of that. He would probably wish to disinherit him. He would almost certainly do that. It hurt. Those comments from the counsel had stung. And like a thorn, they stuck in his mind.

Merlin was no help. Worse than that, he made Arthur doubt his choice more than anybody.

He was as quiet as a mouse, slinking round with large round eyes which seemed perpetually full of grief. There was no chatter. No jokes. Just his manservant anxious rushing through his jobs (and doing them well) and then leaving.

The king tried not to let it get to him, but it was difficult. He felt like he had somehow betrayed Merlin. Which was completely ridiculous, as it was Merlin who had suggested the mess he was in.

The council meetings were sharp and to the point, glares sent his way at every opportunity. His knights remained faithful, never making a mention of the new laws.  
>There were perks, of course. Gaius had suggested a ledger of all the sorcerers, and so Arthur had requested any sorcerer reveal themselves. He could see many practical purposes to knowing all the magic users. Especially if the future of magic would be interwoven closely with Camelot. Crimes would be committed with magic. And they would have to punished.<p>

At first, no sorcerers came forward. They obviously suspected a trick. Arthur was fully aware that it wasn't because there were no sorcerers. However much his father liked to deny it, the city was ridden with it.

Then an anxious looking old woman came forward. With trembling hands she signed the ledger, with the court and knights watching. She looked round at them all, and then when no guards jumped forward to trap her, she fell to her knees before Arthur, sobbing thanks. Merlin dashed from the room at top speed.

Once she was gone, Arthur left, feel a little happier in himself. Merlin's disappearance was not really a cause for worry. Merlin always disappeared. That was who he was. The tavern obviously had a special allure for the servant. But suddenly rushing off in the middle of a court ceremony was a bit off.

Once the first sorcerer had been listed, word got round that it did not result in death, and over twenty sorcerers came to sign the book, each looking rather tearful as they walked away.

Slowly, slowly the land adjusted to magic. Arthur walked the streets, and now there were stalls selling magical cures, magical charms, magical everything. And the people seemed happy and at ease. There was no fear. No chaos. Of course, several magical crimes had been committed. The miscreants had been found, and duly fined, placed in the stocks, or given a time in a cell depending on the affront.

Arthur felt like he'd made his stance regarding magic clear, and after the initial upheaval, it seemed all to have settled.  
>Only one person was not happy.<p>

Merlin.

Of course it would be his stubborn, clumsy servant that hated the new rules.

Rules Merlin had advised he make.

That's what he couldn't get over. Why would the servant be so pro-magic one minute, and then waste away when it was allowed.

Because he was wasting away. Rings under his eyes, a gaunt face, and never a smile to be found on his lips. There was no sarcastic comments, or fond insults.  
>And though it was something he'd never, ever, ever admit, he missed the old, bumbling Merlin.<p>

Arthur tried quizzing Gaius, but the physician had rebuffed his questions skilfully, mysteriously saying he would have to ask Merlin if he wanted an answer.  
>That was the last thing he wanted to do. But after a month of the new regimen, and no improvement in Merlin, he finally decided enough was enough.<br>He cornered him in a corridor, ignoring the way Merlin's eyes shifted uneasily at the confrontation.

"Merlin, what is wrong with you?" he demanded.

The servant stuttered, wildly averting his gaze.

"Nothing, sire..." he said cautiously.

"No. No, you are going to give me an answer. You've been a wimp since magic was allowed. A clotpole. So fess up, what's wrong?"

Merlin swallowed, looking him in the eye for the first time in a month.

His mouth worked, and tears formed in his miserable eyes.

"I-I... I am..." he tried, shaking his head.

"Merlin." he said sharply.

The servant drew up, and took a deep breath. He stared up at the ceiling.

"I am a sorcerer, Arthur." he said.

"Oh."

The response was strangled.

Merlin? Merlin? No. Please no.

He was aware of the scared eyes that were fixed on him defeatedly, the slumped shoulders. Merlin had lied. He had to... Arthur had trusted him, and he had lied.

"I'm sorry..." Merlin moaned, sounding like he was physically in pain.

What he was apologising for, Arthur knew. Magic was allowed. But lying. Lying to your closest friend...

It hurt him. More than he would ever like to admit.

It must have hurt Merlin. Merlin was not evil. He had to.

He found himself nodding, still not looking at the sorcerer.

"Don't... Don't worry." he said brokenly.

He looked at Merlin.

He stared back.

"We need a long talk."

* * *

><p><em>So, I hope that was a good 'un. I wanted to write something where magic was allowed, but Merlin couldn't bring himself to admit the truth to Arthur. Also, I know it was possible for Mordred to survive, but I chose to kill him off, as it fitted the plot better. I could argue that only when he was dead, could he not fulfil his destiny, and you could argue that if magic was allowed, he wouldn't have turned against Arthur.<em>**  
><strong>

_Anyway, review and I'll try and actually update within a week or something amazing like that._


	9. The Dark Tower

_Now, this is an absolute epic of a story. I can't believe its so long, to be honest, but there we go. Prompted by **HaylieblueTW, Smiley Face Ace** and I don't think there's anyone else, but I'm having trouble keeping track of stuff. Again, warnings for **season five **but I believe you American's have seen this episode._

_Enjoy, I only read through once so I could update quickly, so apologies for mistakes._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**The Dark Tower - Merlin was taken as well as Gwen**

It had all happened so quickly... So quickly. Now, as she stumbled brokenly behind Morgana's horse, Gwen could feel tears forming in her eyes. _Why?_ There was fear, crawling and twisting in her gut. Her brother could be dead... She had seen the snakes. She had watched her friends fall as the horse's panicked.

She would have stayed and helped. But before she could even think, somebody had grabbed her horse's reins, and dragged the steed and the queen away at a gallop. It had been a blur. A blur of shock, screams of pain, and blinding fear.

And then, before she could even process her rescue, they had fallen into the true trap.

Merlin had been the one to save her from the snakes. Merlin who had the presence of mind to get her away. Then he had turned to look at her with his crazy smile.

It had frozen on his face, and shattered to the floor as he looked over her shoulder.

His mouth opened in a scream of warning, but it was cut swiftly short. He slumped down on the horse, and then dropped to the ground with a thump. The horse whinnied, and bolted, almost crushing him in the process.

Gwen had turned, and caught sight of a dark menacing figure she knew all too well, before it all went black.

Now she was stumbling behind their capturer. Merlin was beside her, his mouth set in a hard, determined line. She knew Merlin. And that face meant he was plotting.

Looking at his familiar face, comforting in its determination calmed her wildly beating heart, and dried the forming tears of panic. Merlin would save them both. He always did. He would save them.

The land was dry and arid, stretching into the distance. It was like no place she'd ever seen. Devoid of life. And when she lifted her aching head up, in front of Morgana's rigid back, was a tower.

It circled into the sky, a bold and evil mark on the landscape. She shivered just looking at it.

Merlin had not once looked from the ground in his thought, instead staring fixedly at his boots. Gwen's throat felt too tight and dry to talk, and she certainly did not want Morgana hearing any exchanges.

What was her plan? Why did she need them? Obviously it was yet another attempt to dethrone and kill Arthur. And she knew that however stupid and idiotic chasing after them was, Arthur would do it. Morgana knew him. And she knew who were closest to him.

She glanced again at Merlin. He was close to Arthur. Closer than anyone, perhaps. Yet he was only a servant. Not that that seemed strange or inappropriate. She had been a servant too, afterall. The two people Arthur could trust most, were servants. There was a tinge of irony to that.

_What would Uther think?_

But Morgana's plan. She had known that she was visiting her father's grave. She had known where to ambush them. And she had known who to take. But all this planning, to what end?

Gwen attempted to stop her rambling thoughts, and truly think. Morgana wanted to kill Arthur. So she had captured them, and would make Arthur come and get them.

But why did she need both of them?

It was clear that she had wanted both the servant and the queen. Otherwise she would have killed one of them immediately. It would have served to infuriate Arthur to a point of madness, and make him even more susceptible to traps.

And Morgana would know that. So why?

As Gwen wondered what was going through Morgana's mind, and tried to keep her own from the peril she and Arthur would soon be in, they drew closer and closer to the dark tower.

Morgana didn't speak, or move throughout the entire. It was an endless tramp, with no reprieve. Gwen stumbled and sweated in her long dress. And all the time, the tower grew nearer.

Merlin glanced at her, his eyes dull. He smiled, a barely noticeable twitch of his cracked lips, but Gwen felt calmer, knowing she was not alone. _Not alone._

* * *

><p>Morgana dismounted from her horse at the foot of the tower. It's shadow was like a black rift on the surrounding ground, menacing and ominous. The wind wailed, a close imitation of actual, terrified screams.<p>

Instinctively she stepped closer to Merlin as Morgana turned her cold eye on them.

"Welcome to the Dark Tower. I do hope you'll enjoy your stay." she sneered, flicking a wrist and opening the door.

Hinges snarled and groaned, and eventually it creaked open.

"In." she snapped, shoving Merlin through the door.

He stumbled through, closely followed by Gwen. Morgana followed them, urging them up the stairs with sharp words and shoves.

Up and up they spiralled, Gwen tripping frequently on her dress. Her hands were already a mess of scratches, bruises and blood. She supposed she should be grateful Morgana untied her hands. But as they smarted with pain, it was hard to feel grateful for anything.

Up and up and up they went, cobwebs speared across the route, clinging to the walls and then draping over their clothes. Dust rose in clouds from Merlin's feet, flying into her face, making her eyes water.

It was dark, cold, and constricted. The place felt dead. Empty of life, devoid of empathy.

Gwen's legs ached from the relentless climb. The building hadn't seemed _that_ tall when they had arrived.

At last, Morgana snarled for them to stop. She brushed past Gwen, and opened the door Merlin was eyeing apprehensively.

It swung open.

The room it led to was dark. The queen was unsure whether she wanted to know what was inside. Shivers ran down her back, making her suddenly feel cold.

Morgana turned, giving her lazily evil smile to Merlin. He glared at her, their eyes clashing for a moment.

"Do step inside." Morgana crooned.

Hesitantly, Gwen stepped inside, Merlin crowding behind her. The room was almost completely dark. A few grimy windows let in light, but the corners remaining in deep shadow.

The door snapped shut with a thudding boom. Both prisoners jumped, Merlin quickly stepping to the slab of oak, and desperately rattling the handle.

"Locked." he said.

Gwen nodded, taking a few deep breaths. They stared at each other.

An eerie, pain stricken scream broke the silence. A pitiable howl of hatred and fear.

Gwen closed her eyes, the calmness of a few moments ago evaporating.

* * *

><p>Arthur spurred his horse forward. It had been less than a day since they found the horses. A day since the knights had stumbled in, defeated, maimed, and unburdened of their precious charge.<p>

Gaius had confirmed his fears.

_Morgana._

She had taken Guinevere. And Merlin.

Search parties had been despatched immediately, Arthur and his knights returning to the scene of the ambush.

Not far from there they found the two horses, tied to a tree. But there was no sign of his queen. It was clear no camp had been made.

The tracks leading away were clear to spot. Hoof prints, and perhaps two sets of footprints. At least Arthur was desperately hoping it was two sets of footprints.

They had made good speed, Arthur pressing his men harder than he ever had before. Morgana would _not_ win this battle. She would _not_ take his queen and his friend.

That night, with the light they so badly needed fading, he was forced to call a halt. His mood was preoccupied and brisk, and the knights wisely stayed well clear of him.

Then the dream. Percival and Leon.

It confirmed his fears that Morgana was involved. But that only sparked his worry into crushing fear. Why had she taken them? Why did she have to play these games?

He knew why. Morgana played her games, because that way the stakes were higher than Arthur ever thought possible.

If he lost the game... Then he lost everything.

_Please let them be alright._

So that morning, they rode at the same flying pace towards the dark tower. Morgana had used magic to infect the minds of his knights, and lead him to where Gwen and Merlin were kept.

_Please, just let them survive one more time._

* * *

><p>Gwen huddled beside Merlin. The cold was seeping through her dress, and the previous scorching hot had faded to freezing cold.<p>

She kept her eyes tightly screwed shut, pressing against the pillar they were leaning against. After the ghostly screams had faded, she had walked straight into something slimy, hanging in the room.

Once her screams had died down, Merlin had haltingly described what the thing was.

The fear in his voice scared her more than the sudden shock of walking into something.

"Their mandrake roots. They... worm their way into your soul, give you hallucinations, show you your worst fears. They turn you into the very image of terror."

Merlin himself had his hands pressed over his ears, and was staring glassily at the wall. Shivers rattled his whole body.

Gwen could feel her heart sitting in the back of her mouth, as she tried to hardly breath, listening. For what she did not know what she was waiting for. Something. Anything. The steady dripping of the roots made her shudder. It was like blood, dripping out of an oozing wound.

And the screams. They themselves made her want to curl up in a ball and sob. They were so tortured, so miserable. And yet they were angry, full of hate and vengeance.

She jumped as she heard footsteps. Slowly, purposefully approaching. Step by step.

She glanced at Merlin, but he hadn't moved from his position.

A flicker of movement caught her eye, and her head whipped round.

Nothing was there.

A sharp, hysterical peel of laughter ricocheted through the air. Gwen felt a whimper slip through her lips, as another ghostly phantom of movement passed in her peripheral vision.

Something was in the room, with them.

The footsteps she had momentarily forgotten about started again. The screams echoed about the room. Gwen found herself shakily standing up. She would not cower in a corner.

"Gwen."

She recognised that voice, so well she almost collapsed in relief. Turning she saw her brother watching her. His face was impassive, and there was a strange brightness around him.

She wanted to tell herself it was him, but something made her step away. There was somebody talking to her rapidly, but it was merely a murmuring distraction as her eyes locked with Elyan's.

"You're safe now, Gwen." he said rigidly.

Gwen felt a smile spread across her face. Safe... That was what she wanted.

She stepped towards him.

Immediately his face cracked in a twisted look of loathing, a mocking bout of laughter escaped his lips.

"You're nothing but a stupid serving wench. You don't deserve to be queen."

The laughter rang about the room. Gwen felt her knees give way, striking the floor, while she swallowed down a sob.

"Our father must be dissapointed." Elyan sneered, stepping closer.

A few tears slipped from her eyes, but she angrily dashed them away. More of the demented laughter screeched, and something darted across the room. When she looked back to where her brother was, he was gone.

Merlin was shaking her shoulder, repeating her name over and over again. She looked at him, his serious eyes, and kind face, and burst into tears.

He kept on talking, hugging her tightly.

* * *

><p>Merlin had no idea how long they had been trapped. Gwen's snuffling sobs had long since died away, and she was curled up beside him, head resting on his lap.<p>

Morgana's twisted plan was already working. His friend had given in to the images, and they had begun to worm into her sanity.

The sorcerer was struggling to know what he should do. Morgana had some purpose for driving them both to the edge. He did not particularly want to find out what that reason was.

But the only way to escape was with magic. Merlin glanced at Gwen. From the terror and despair of earlier, she actually looked peaceful.

Another screams ripped the air, and he winced. The lost souls of the dead were close in this forsaken place. Their tortured screams went straight to his heart, and made his magic restless.

And the visions hadn't even started yet. Some part of him was hoping that he wouldn't be affected by the mandrake. But he felt it was a futile hope.

What would he see?

Gwen's gibbering explanation had only revealed to him it had been Elyan. A few soothing words and a little magic had calmed her enough for her to sleep.

_We need to get out of here._

Another howl. Merlin fixed his gaze on Gwen. _Focus on her. Don't think about anything else._

Where was Morgana? Was it her plan to let them go mad in this place? No, she had another purpose. Surely... _When she comes back, do not let her get to you._

"Merlin."

Merlin's head whipped up, to meet the gaze of the speaker. _Arthur..?_

I_t's the hallucinations. Don't listen to him. He's not real_. He immediately tried, looking back down at Gwen again.

"You have betrayed me, Merlin." said Arthur, deep and sonorous voice.

Merlin swallowed. _Don't look up. He's not real._

"I was your friend, and you betrayed me. I thought I was your friend." he continued.

Merlin couldn't ignore that. He couldn't listen to Arthur's voice crack and break. Hesitantly, he looked up at the king. _It's not him. He's not real._ He thought, though the words were beginning to lose their meaning.

"Arthur..." he whispered, watching the vision.

Arthur's face - and how could it look so like him when it wasn't? - transformed from a look of regret into one of loathing.

"You're nothing but a filthy piecing of liar. You betrayed me. I will burn you. I will make sure you die in agony." he snarled, drawing a sword from his hip.

"No, Arthur. I didn't mean it, I would never-" he heard himself beginning.

He quickly cut off his words, screwing his eyes shut. _He's not real. He's not real. Not. Real._

There was silence._ Please let him be gone._

"I hate you."

Something inside him broke and died at those words.

"No, please!" he said, looking back up the apparition.

"You are a sorcerer. You're evil, and I thought I trusted you. I thought you were loyal to me." Arthur spat, advancing with his sword raised.

"No. I would never... Arthur, please." Merlin tried.

Suddenly he had been pushed to the ground, and somebody slapped his face.

"Merlin! Please, stop." Gwen said, shaking his shoulders violently.

He stared up at her, mouth slightly open in confusion. The queen looked down at him, her eyes bright with tears and fear.

"He wasn't real. He didn't mean that." he said aloud, to assure himself of the potency of the words.

* * *

><p>Merlin was chanting quietly to himself under his breath, the same words he'd uttered after she'd managed to wake him from his vision.<p>

The pure terror on his face as he'd conversed with the illusion had distracted her from her own worry. It also set fire to a burning curiosity. What had he seen?

It was silent again, the screams had stopped. Gwen mentally counted in her head, refusing to be distracted. Merlin rocked on his heels, eyes closed, muttering.

"What did you see?" she blurted.

Merlin's huge blue eyes opened, and he stared at her. He looked almost physically in pain.

"Arthur." he muttered, closing his eyes again.

"Oh."

_What did he say?_ She wondered. It suddenly struck her as strange that Arthur could say something that would bring Merlin to such pure panic.

She didn't ask him though. He had been subtle enough not to quiz her on her own... illusion, and it was clearly a delicate matter.

Gwen felt tears brimming in her eyes as she surveyed their situation. It was desperate.

Arthur would be coming... She half hoped he was, because anything was better than staying here with the mandrake roots. But if Arthur died, trying to save her...

No. No that would not happen. Surely he wouldn't be so stupid as to come?

She knew the answer, though it scared her.

* * *

><p>Arthur slowed his horse to a walk. The obstacle he had been waiting for was here. The impenetrable forest. It would have to penetrable if he was going to save Gwen and Merlin.<p>

"Come on!" he urged his knights.

Soon they were hacking away at the clinging vines. Arthur was glad of the work, it took his mind of what could be happening to Merlin and Gwen.

_They've suffered worse._ He told himself, though a tiny voice in his head said he didn't know that what they were suffering was trivial.

They could be dead.

They continued throughout the whole day. Though the knights didn't say anything, he caught them exchanging looks occasionally. He knew what they were thinking. That they were making precious little progress. Certainly not enough to save Merlin and Guinevere.

Arthur's nagging, straggling thoughts secretly agreed.

At last night fell. They had made little distance. There was every chance they were going round in circles. Everything seemed to be the opposite. The right direction was the wrong one, and vica versa.

_You're never going to save them at this rate._

The next morning, Percival and Leon exchanged looks.

"We had a dream again." said Leon, sounding annoyed.

"Oh?" Arthur asked hopefully.

Morgana wanted him to find Gwen and Merlin. It was a trap, but fear for his own life did not even occur to the king as being something he should worry about.

"We need to go this way." said Percival.

And so they went that way.

* * *

><p>Merlin fought desperately to keep his thoughts focused on anything except the mandrakes. The momentary peace from his first vision had gone, and now he could feel his sanity drifting away.<p>

Gwen with curled on the floor about five paces from him, sobbing quietly, her hands over her ears. He wanted to go to her, but a dragging, cumbersome fear held him down.

If he moved... then the visions could return...

And then, with a dying feeling inside, he heard a dark bout of laughter.

"Finally I have you."

Despite himself, he looked up from the determined scrutiny of the floor. Mordred was standing in the middle of the room, Arthur pressed against a pillar, hands raised. A sword was pointed at his chest.

"Mordred, please." the king said.

The druid shook his head, a look of gleeful delight forming a manic smile.

"For too long you have ruled my people cruelly. Now you will reckon with your wrongs."

"No!" Merlin screamed, as Mordred plunged the sword into Arthur's chest.

The king's gaze turned dully onto Merlin, his mouth open, eyes staring.

"Merlin... please." he groaned.

Mordred drew his sword from the body, with a noise Merlin would never forget. Arthur thudded to the ground, his fingers twitching, before falling still and lifeless.

His words sparked Merlin into life. Something in the back of his head was screaming that it was not real. But he couldn't ignore Arthur's dying plea. Arthur's cry for help as he was ruthlessly murdered.

He rushed to the king's side, crouching down. Blood welled up, pouring everything. Arthur's face was pale and marble life. Dead.

"Try and save him if you want, Emrys. It's too late. You're precious ruler is dead. You have failed your destiny." Mordred crowd above him, his face triumphant.

Arthur groaned, raising his head a fraction to meet Merlin's eyes.

"Goodbye, Merlin." he whispered.

Then his eyes closed, and his head dropped.

"No!"

Tears blurred his vision, dropping onto the body of his fallen friend. He reached out a hand to touch Arthur's hand.

For a split second he could imagine his fingertips touched flesh. Then the vision was gone, and he was left kneeling in the dark tower, tears flooding down his face.

"No." he murmured softly, the words thick and choked. "I will not let that happen. I will not!"

"Merlin?"

He turned to see Gwen huddled in a corner, her own face wet and blotchy.

He crawled over to her, taking her hand. It was real, warm and _there._

"What happened?" she asked, blinking away stray tears from her round brown eyes.

Merlin paused. Despite the desperate nature of their situation, he couldn't let Gwen know he had magic.

"Arthur again... He... died." said Merlin slowly.

_I failed my destiny._

"Oh..." Gwen said watching him closely. "Do you think about that a lot?"

Merlin swallowed, averting his gaze.

"Yes."

She smiled sadly, brushed a few of his tears from his cheek.

"He will be fine." she said.

Merlin didn't reply. He had seen Mordred succeed. Morgana win. Albion perish. It was just like the old dying man had predicted. Just as he had seen it in his worst nightmares.

He closed his eyes as a spirit let loose a stray howl of sadness. Maybe Arthur was already approaching his death. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

* * *

><p>Gwen found herself lying on the floor after the most recent mandrake attack. Her hands shook violently as she brushed a strand of hair from her face.<p>

Arthur, mocking her, claiming he did not love her. Her father, saying she was not his child, that she was a disgrace.

It was becoming real. She could not hold on. Merlin could not help, he was too wrapped up in his own living nightmare. And every time she looked at him, she was afraid he would stand up, tower of her, and say more evil things.

She didn't trust him.

Gwen felt hungry, but fear had numbed that, made it unimportant. Her clothes were now scruffy and dusty.

She cried quietly, eyes open. She didn't want to close them. The shadows she occasionally saw were drawing closer, and getting more daring. Sparks of malevolent laughter made her scream. All she wanted to was to leave that place, never go there again.

She clenched her teeth, biting her lip so hard she tasted blood. She didn't care.

"My lady?"

"No, no, no." she whispered, staring straight ahead.

"Guinevere, are you alright?" said Gwaine.

His voice was so kind and comforting. Why couldn't he be real? Why couldn't he be real?

"Please, my lady, let me help you."

"No. You are no real. You are not real. Leave me alone. Just leave me alone." she murmured.

A pair of boost entered her vision.

"Gwen. Guinevere. Look at me." said Gwaine soothingly.

She looked at him. Tears sprung to her eyes upon seeing his face. As soon as she met his eyes, his expression turned into a sneer.

"You betrayed my king. You are nothing but a servant." he snarled.

Gwen buried her head in her arms, and tried not to listen.

She had no idea no much later it was that she regained a little more control. Gwaine was more. The whole assortment of them was gone.

But suddenly, she didn't feel whole. She felt defeated, alone.

She didn't move when she heard footsteps approaching, just sat, hunched and shivering. Morgana appeared, her ghostly pale face was set in an expression of mild interest.

"Well, well, well, how are we doing?" she asked.

Gwen stared at her. She refused to even blink, desperate not to lose sight of her only connection to the real world. Perhaps while Morgana was around, the mandrake roots didn't work.

Merlin's heartbroken moans would disprove that.

"Getting on well with my little friends?" the sorceress asked, stroking the nearest mandrake fondly.

Gwen didn't respond. Morgana approached, ignoring the way the fallen queen backed away when she knelt down.

"Dear dear." she crooned, reaching out a slender hand and cupping Gwen's cheek.

It took all her willpower not to flinch away, but at the same time, she was relieved to have some contact. She stared into Morgana's eyes, vaguely surprised she was not repulsed.

Morgana had killed thousands, for no reason. Morgana wanted to kill her husband, her friends. And yet that all seemed hazy and inconsequential as she stared into Morgana's eyes. They were so pretty... They used to be such friends... Why had Morgana turned so sour?

"It could be like that again." said Morgana softly, a true note of longing in her voice.

It was as if she had read her thoughts. Gwen considered it for a split second. It was long enough for her to feel terrified the thought had even entered her mind, and also long enough for Morgana to see that hesitation.

"No." she said shakily.

"I know you could see it. A world with no more hatred. Do you really think Arthur is right in his hatred against magic," Morgana leaned closer. "I could change that."

Gwen didn't answer, there was somebody standing behind the sorceress. She couldn't tell if he was an apparition or not.

"Get away from her, Morgana." Merlins said steadily.

The sudden lose of Morgana's warm hand was like a blow, and she felt lost without it. Morgana whipped round to face Merlin. His face was broken and crumpled, but somehow there was an authority to him. Gwen had seen it before, and yet never been able to describe it.

Merlin was soon sweet and good natured, and yet he was a formidable enemy.

Morgana cast an appraising eye over him.

"You can't stop me, Merlin. You are nothing." she said haughtily.

Merlin said nothing, watching her closely. This seemed to offend Morgana more than any answer. She drew herself up, lips curling.

"You have seen your deepest fears," she said, leaning forward. "I wonder what you saw?"

Merlin drew back.

"Camelot in ruin? Arthur slain? Your friends imprisoned and tortured? Dear me, it looks as if your fear are my dreams." she sneered, and swept from the room.

Merlin dropped to the ground, watching the door swing shut.

"What does she want?" he asked aloud, his eyes straying back to Gwen.

She shook her head.

"Do you really see those things?" she asked.

Merlin was only a servant. She would have assumed his greatest fears would be nothing so grand as the destruction of the world he lived in. In a way, it made her own hallucinations of her nearest and dearest mocking her seem... inadequate.

"Yes." said Merlins shortly.

"I will never understand you." she said quietly.

Merlin shot her a quick and furtive glance. He looked almost afraid at her words.

* * *

><p>He didn't try to stop the tears which trickled down his face.<p>

_Let it end. Just let it end._

He had seen Arthur die in more ways imaginable, and it was his fault. Always his fault. His destiny was in pieces, his friend lying dead. He stared at the newest vision.

Arthur was already gone, lying. His dying words... Words of betrayal. _You should have saved me. You should have been in time._

Morgana was standing over his lifeless body. Not the real Morgana. Or was it? Maybe this was the real Arthur. Maybe all the others had been real. She was taunting him.

He felt too defeated to answer.

He had seen the knights wiped out by Aithusa, his dragon. He had seen Gaius strangled with Morgana's magic. Gwen stabbed through the heart by an assassin. And Arthur... Always he would return. And always his magic could not save him.

_Because he'd not real._

Merlin didn't believe that any more. He would never be able to believed his magic was enough to save his friend, not when he'd failed countless times.

* * *

><p>The journey through the impenetrable forest had taken less than half a day with Leon and Percival's strange premonitions. Before long they were standing on the edge of the forest, a vast swathe of desecrated land before them.<p>

The dark tower stood in the centre.

For a few seconds, Arthur looked at it. In there, Merlin and Gwen were held captive.

Dead or alive...

There was no time to waste.

"Come on!" he shouted, starting forward.

With half hearted groans, the knights set off behind him. With every step, they were getting closer to the tower. Closer to Morgana.

_Just hold on._

* * *

><p>Gwen awoke from her light sleep with a start. There was somebody moving around. She quickly sat up, keeping her jumpy breath as quiet as she could. Merlin was sprawled on the floor, his eyes wide open and unmovingly staring at one spot.<p>

_What does he see?_

The door of their prison rattled, then opened. Sharp steps approached. Gwen felt sharp fear spike in her chest.

She couldn't cope with another illusion... She just couldn't.

Morgana appeared, she disdainfully glanced at Merlin, then stepped through his line of sight and crouched before Gwen.

"He's wrong you know. I'm not evil." she said quietly.

Sincerely? Gwen couldn't tell.

"Why are you doing this?" Gwen asked scratchily.

"This?" Morgana waved her arms, taking in the room, Merlin and the mandrakes.

Gwen looked at Merlin. How could Morgana claim to be on the side of goodness when she had caused that looked of terror on her friend's face? But at the same time she was torn. Morgana was being so kind... so kind.

"I had to." Morgana said.

Gwen barely heard her.

Suddenly the sorceress stiffened, and she spun round to face the door. A hiss escaped her lips, and she stamped her foot.

With quick precise movements, she grabbed Gwen by the hair, and dragged her up, ignoring the screams of pain.

A snap of her fingers had Merlin hoisted into the air, and she quickly dragged her two prisoners behind her. They ascended the stairs, passed two rooms, and finally to the top.

Gwen struggled as best she could, but Morgana's grip on her hair was vice like. Merlin appeared to be waking from a dream, or rather a nightmare, his face still holding that misery it had when he'd watched the mandrake roots conjurings.

Morgana shoved them into a room, slamming the door shut with a flick of her wrist. She was ruffled and nervous. Something had gone wrong.

But instead of the elation Gwen knew she should feel, she just felt confusion.

Another spell hit her like a blast of wind, freezing her on the spot. Merlin fared the same fate, and they stood before the sorceress, unable to move. Merlin regained control of his tongue.

"Why are you doing this? What purpose can it serve?"

Morgana tossed her hair over one shoulder.

"You could never hope to understand, the suffering I've been through." she said, stepping close to Merlin, so close their noses almost touched.

"Couldn't I?" he asked.

She snarled, spinning away, and quickly returning.

"You will suffer, Merlin, when you see your nightmare's come true today."

The servant paled immediately, and fell quiet.

"Now, I think its time we played a game."

* * *

><p>Finally, they had reached the foot of the tower. Arthur wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not. Who knew what he would find inside.<p>

His knights forced the door open. It was surprisingly easy. No enchantments.

Cold doubt suddenly seized his mind. What if Morgana had already despatched Merlin and Guinevere? Now she was going to complete the trio with his head.

_No, don't think that. They have to be alive._ He thought desperately.

He raced up the spiral staircase, the heavy footfalls of his knights close behind him. Up and up it went, an endless row of stone steps.

Even as he scrambled up, Arthur instinctively took note of the fact that the cobwebs had recently been disturbed, and then dust was freshly settled.

* * *

><p>At least one person had been up here.<p>

Gwen waited, barely breathing in the complete and utter silence. Merlin was squirming against the bonds, but she knew that it was useless. Merlin looked as if he knew it too. They were struck, literally unable to move, unable to save Arthur.

Morgana had disappeared round a corner, but she would be waiting.

_We have to stop her!_ Gwen thought. It was all she could think. She could not let Arthur die. She would rather die a thousand tortured ends than let him die on her account. But no plan came to mind.

Merlin looked at her. The spell hadn't been a complete paralysis.

"Can you move at all?" he asked.

She tried wiggling her fingers. There were locked, as was everything below her neck.

"No." she whispered.

Merlin gritted his teeth. He looked like a man weighing up two choices. But from the pain on his face, it looked like he had been given the choice to chop of his left leg, or right. From his face, Gwen could give up hope. For while he may have thought of a way out of the mess, it was not without casualties.

But she trusted him. Trusted him with Arthur's life. Though the fact was rarely acknowledged, Merlin was responsible for Arthur being alive.

_Please do it again._

Suddenly, thunderous footsteps echoed faintly in the distance, coming closer and closer with every second. Merlin licked his lips, his eyes fixed on the closed door.

It suddenly jerked open, and Arthur appeared, his knights crowded behind him.

"No, Arthur!" Merlin shouted as the king made a step towards them.

Too late. _Too late._

An explosion rattled the tower, throwing the knights back. The door whipped shut leaving Arthur standing, pressed against the oak.

A low chuckle echoed through the room, and Morgana slunk from behind a pillar, one hand lazily lifted as she surveyed the king.

"Arthur, how very predictable." she murmured,

Arthur drew his sword in a flurry of scraping metal, pointing it at the sorceress. His eyes flicked briefly to Gwen and Merlin, taking in their lack of movement.

"Let them go." he said slowly.

Morgana tipped her head, and took a few steps forward.

"No. You're here on my terms. And you shall be leaving on my terms. Or not."

She smiled. The knights were hammering at the door, shouting, but the solid oak didn't budge.

"They'll be too late." she said dispassionately.

She stepped over to Merlin, peering into his face, and then drifting over to Gwen. She turned slowly back to Arthur.

"Now, Arthur," she said. "I'm giving you a choice. Never let it be said that I am ruthless."

She drew a small dagger from her belt, twirling it between her fingers.

"One of them can live. The other must die. It's your choice."

Gwen closed her eyes. Of course. Morgana had to rub wounds of her victory with salt. She had found a way to ensure no one would ever forget this meeting.

_Why can't she just kill us all and have done with it?_ She wondered angrily.

But Morgana wanted to truly defeat her enemies, not just win.

"No, I won't choose." Arthur said.

His voice was laced with disgust and fear.

"Oh, well if you want to play it that way... I'll just kill both of them. Your little trip has been in vain, Arthur dear."

She placed her blade against Merlin's neck, glancing slyly at Arthur.

"Say goodbye."

"Arthur, pick me." Merlin said steadily.

Gwen gasped, a painful and rough sound. How could he... How could Merlin offer that?

"No, Arthur don't-" she said.

Arthur face was grey. Morgana's knife pressed into Merlin's throat, drawing a line of blood in the pale flesh. He did not flinch, or look away from Arthur.

"Morgana, wait. Let- let me think." he said shakily.

The knife was withdrawing, and Morgana carefully wiped the blade on her dress. She stood, twirling the knife. A grim smile of triumph was draped on her face, her cold grey eyes sparkling with a icy joy.

Arthur laid his sword on the ground, then stepped forward.

"I'll take their place. Let them go, and kill me. That's what you want, isn't it? That's what you really want."

"No!" Merlin shouted.

Morgana smiled.

"I thought you would never offer, brother dearest. But nobility and chivalry demands it, hmm? How could the great knight and king stand by and murder his subjects?"

"Arthur, no, please no. Don't. Let me die, I'll take your place." Merlin shouted, his voice high and panicky.

The attack on the door of the knights grew more frenzied at Merlin's words. Gwen just stared at her husband. She didn't know what to think, what to say, what to do.

"I'm sorry Merlin." said Arthur.

Morgana pressed the knife against his throat, fiddling with the grip.

"I shall so enjoy this." she said.

Arthur swallowed, glancing briefly up as if hoping for divine intervention.

"Guinevere, I love you. Look after Camelot." he said.

She wanted to respond in some way, but her throat had ceased up, and tears dripped from her eyes. Morgana drew the knife away, and looked the king in the eye.

"Goodbye Arthur Pendragon."

Gwen wanted to close her eyes, look away as Morgana drew the knife down in a sweeping arc. But she couldn't. She couldn't look away as Arthur was killed, even if it was going to haunt her for her whole life.

Then the whole room exploded in a flurry of falling stones, sparks of fire and pained screams.

* * *

><p>He had waited far too long. And as he saw Arthur's eyes meet his, he knew it that instant it could <em>not<em> be the last time.

So he let the spell that had been on the tip of his tongue fly into the air. He let his magic swell and explode. Morgana's scream ripped the air just as loudly as the sound of collapsing stone. The room literally tore itself apart. Morgana and Arthur were blasted into the wall.

He felt the invisible bonds Morgana had used to tie him up fall away, and he was running towards Arthur before the dust and rubble had fallen.

The knights had attacked the door again, and with the enchantment holding it shut gone, they piled into the room, coughing and spluttering as the dust swirled about.

He tried not to think about what had happened. It was worth it, and thousand times worth it. Even if... if the mandrake root's first hallucination was about to come true. At least the other nightmare was banished.

Arthur was lying on the ground, bloodied and bruised, but as his eye flickered open, relief swept over Merlin. He was not dead.

"Wha- what happened?" he demanded between coughs, attempting to struggle up.

Merlin pushed the stones that had fallen onto his chest away.

"I-I don't know..." he said.

Arthur looked ready to argue, but the knights were swarming about, helping their king up, brushing him down, laughing and joking.

Merlin glanced at Morgana's lifeless body, but couldn't bring himself to check if she was alive. Tearing his gaze away, he looked up.

Arthur had enfolded Gwen in a tight. Over his shoulder she was staring at him.

Merlin's heart sunk. She knew... How long would it be before she told Arthur? How long would it be before Arthur banished, burnt or destroyed him?

With that deflated feeling of utter defeat, he averted his gaze, ignoring Gwaine's hearty congratulations that he had survived another attack from the bloodthirsty witch.

"Where is she?" asked Arthur, apparently remembering about Morgana.

Merlin pointed to her prone body. Arthur surveyed it.

"Shall we make sure?" asked Leon.

"No. Leave her, if she isn't already dead then she must be badly wounded." said Arthur.

The knights nodded, not questioning their king in his decision to leave his biggest enemy.

They trooped out of the castle, the knights gleeful about their victory.

Merlin could feel Gwen's eyes on the back of his head. He ignored it as best he could, steering clear of her. When Arthur gave him a few awkward words of thanks for keeping Gwen safe, he only felt a stab of guilt.

Would Arthur feel the same when he knew?

* * *

><p>The journey back to Camelot was peaceful. Gwen spent the entire time thinking. After Arthur's concerned questioning, she put it down to nerves.<p>

But that was not her problem. In fact the mental torture of Morgana seemed tiny and insignificant compared to what she'd seen.

She felt so stupid not to have realised it. Betrayed that Merlin had never trusted her. She understood, of course, he couldn't have told her. She would have liked to think the two of them were close enough though.

Who else knew?

Not Arthur, obviously. The knights... She didn't think any of them knew either. The playful ribbing they indulged in with Merlin showed no sign they knew what he was.

Gaius probably knew. It would be hard to hide it from him. Gwen blinked in surprise, realising that Gaius was harbouring a sorcerer. It seemed such a strange thought.

She glanced discreetly at Merlin. He knew she knew. That much was evident from his careful avoidance of her, and his pale unhappy face.

As she pondered her knew knowledge of Merlin, she realised just how obvious it really was. How many times had he saved Arthur, Camelot, all his friends? Countless times, yet he always managed it without any show or flash. Things just seemed to sort themselves out when he was around.

He would disappear, and then when he returned, all was solved, and Arthur criticized him for being coward.

She wanted to talk to him about it, but it was too risky. Not only did Merlin have the look of a caged animal about him, but anybody could hear them talking. No, she would wait until they reached Camelot before she approached him.

She would have to though, one way or another.

There was a lingering thought in her mind, that Merlin was evil, as magic was evil. That she should tell Arthur and let him deal with it.

But no, never that. Merlin was her friend. Merlin was loyal to Camelot, and Camelot alone. She would not betray his secret.

When they finally reached Camelot, and the city had settled back into its normal routine, she cornered Merlin when he was cleaning out the stables.

Only when he'd avoided her, did she realise how much his friendship meant.

"Hello, Merlin." she said softly.

He looked up sharply, anxiously.

"Gwen." he said evenly.

"I know, Merlin. About the magic. But I'm not going to tell anyone." she said gently.

"Oh."

A huge weight seemed to lift from his shoulders, and he gave a slow smile.

"It must be hard..?"

"Yes... Yes, having to lie... They don't really know who I am." Merlin said, still stumbling over his words, and blinking at her.

Gwen nodded, and they both stared at eachother for a few seconds.

"Come here." she said, opening her arms.

As Merlin stepped over to meet her embrace, she heard between his breath, a softly whispered "thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Whew... I can tell you that was a monster to write. Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter, I'm thinking about having something from Morgana's POV, or possibly something based on the last very last episode. If any suggestions catch my fancy, I'll use 'em. Keep them coming in!<em>


End file.
